


Time ticks on

by fivedragonsstudios



Category: Klaus (2019)
Genre: Attempted Suicide, Gift Giving, Jesper gets upset, Jesper has a thing for Klaus, Jesper is sick in this one, Klaus does a dumb, M/M, Marriage, Mogens likes Jesper too, Sort of modern day AU?, got super inspired, kinda going with the flow on this one, this story has gotten out of control lol, will add tags as needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 22,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivedragonsstudios/pseuds/fivedragonsstudios
Summary: Jesper finds out he is sick and may not have long to live.
Relationships: Jesper Johanssen/Klaus
Comments: 24
Kudos: 257
Collections: Klaus fic collection





	1. 1

Jesper waited for the boat silently, ready to go back to Smeerensburg. The city was far behind him, as was the doctor he had gone to. Taking a deep breath he was still processing the news, still trying to wrap his head around everything. It seemed unreal and he wanted to deny it. 

The doctor said they would double-check the results which just meant another trip back into the city. Mogens would likely harass him about it. Jesper shook his head and sighed. He would handle that when the time came. Finally spotting the boat he muttered to himself that the boatman sure took his sweet old time. You'd think the boat would be faster since they had cars and the like. 

Mogens was pretty set in his ways though and said he wouldn't give the old gal up until it sank. Jesper supposed he could understand that sort of thinking. After all, he knew a tall woodsman who still had a wooden sleigh as a mode of transport. Of course, this was partly due to the fact that it would be suicidal to drive a car on the remote and snowy island. 

The boat's horn snapped him back to the present and he was aware of Mogens laughing at him. Jesper rolled his eyes and got on the boat as silently as he had waited for it. "How was the city then?" Jesper shrugged as he sat "Busy as always, nowhere to park, that sort of thing." Mogens was watching him, and Jasper just looked out to the water.

"Get what you needed?" Jesper adjusted his bag and nodded. He hadn't told Mogens that he was going to a doctor. How could he say it? The news would be blabbed to the whole town by the time he had returned. "Are you feeling okay Jesper?" Finally, he looked to the boatman and smiled "Yes, just tired from the drive...and you know...shopping."

Mogens nodded and after a few minutes got the boat moving back towards the island they called home. Jesper had actually stopped by a store or two on the way back, just to make his cover story true. Mostly for a few items that were hard to find on their island. Plus a gift for Klaus. It was only two months until Christmas, and Jesper was looking forward to helping with the toy shipments. 

Thinking of Klaus had him smiling warmly and he couldn't wait to see the older man again. Slowly his smile faded. How was he going to tell his best friend that he might not be here for Christmas next year? Klaus had already lost someone he had cared deeply about and had secluded himself for years until Jesper had arrived. Then he had started up his old workshop again, bringing joy back to the remote village. 

When Jasper was gone...would Klaus seclude himself again? Shaking his head he laughed to himself. Ridiculous. They were only friends, though Jesper had found he wanted to be more… Still, Klaus still loved his wife who had passed on, and Jesper didn't want to...mess things up between them. Laying his head back he closed his eyes. All this thinking was wearing him out, and he had told the truth about being tired already. 

Soon he was sleeping as the boat carried him to the island.  
\---  
Mogens found the silence kind of odd. Jesper had only been this quiet on a trip once...on the way here for the first time. Looking back he saw the blonde man was actually sleeping. Guess he was tired… Looking forward again he felt concern tug at him. Sure he teased Jesper a lot, but he didn't hate the man. 

Though going to the city was pretty much a monthly trip for Jesper, this time was different. The other man had been distracted the whole ride to the mainland, barely talking and nervously moving more than normal. Then when Mogens had come back, Jesper had just been standing there, staring out to nowhere. Deep in thought and looking...well not himself. 

So Mogens had blown the horn and laughed as Jesper jumped. The other man had rolled his eyes and gotten on. No remark about hating him, no words at all. Just took his normal seat all quiet-like. That had sobered Morgan's up quick, and he had tried for small talk. Jesper didn't seem in the mood. Said he was tired, and honestly had looked it. Now Jesper was napping as they rode home.

Mogens found he missed the chatter that normally came from the other man. Usually about events that had happened in the month since his last visit to the city. Sometimes about his dad...and often about the gift he had gotten Klaus. Mogens couldn't remember when Jesper had started getting things for the toymaker. One day he had just asked to go to the city like normal, and he had come back with tools used for woodcarving. The kinds that the boatman knew Klaus needed. 

Every month since then Jesper had found something in the city that he thought Klaus would need, want, or just plain like. It was cute really and everyone figured the postman had a thing for the larger male. No one judged or said anything about it. If Jesper liked Klaus, that was fine by them. Though it didn't look like Klaus realized it...or if the large male did, he also didn't say anything. 

Mogens knew Jesper hadn't confessed or anything of the sort. Just seemed content giving the older man gifts, delivering mail and living a somewhat normal life on the island. Mogens figured Jesper was afraid of confessing, or had it in his head that would just...mess up the friendship that had developed. Jesper worried like that. Mogens teased him lightly about it normally, but really...it was the man's choice whether he said anything or not.

The town came to view and Mogens got the boat docked before shaking Jasper awake. Jasper snorted slightly as he woke the rubbed his eyes "Mn...thanks Mogens" then he was up and headed to the post office. Again silently, and had he just THANKED him? Mogens watched and frowned. Something was definitely going on.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got more hits then I thought it would >.> I'm glad that you guys seem to like this

Jesper went home and got changed into his work uniform. He got out his recent gift for Klaus and the few letters he needed to deliver. Pretty much the whole town knew of his trips to the city, and they all made sure to try and not mail anything on those days. Sometimes the kids weren't so patient, and well...sometimes mail was too important to wait.

Jesper didn't mind, he wouldn't have minded coming back to a full mailroom. It was his job to deliver the mail, and his trips to the city shouldn't affect that. Still, it was nice to know that the town was trying to give him at least those days off. Especially when he felt as drained as he did today. It was more than the news and the travel, he was running low on energy even before heading out. He had hardly gotten any sleep the night before, a bit nervous about the doctor’s appointment.

Rubbing his eyes again he headed out and stopped for some coffee before making the normal rounds. He did his best to return greetings and be his normal self...but it was hard to focus and he was surprised he didn't mix any letters up as he worked. Soon the only thing to deliver was his gift to Klaus. So he got in his cart and headed up to the workshop. 

As always his thoughts drifted as they made the trek up to the toy workshop. His horse knew the way by heart, the postman didn't need to guide the animal. Yawning he wondered what Klaus would think of the most recent gift. The older man's reactions were always a treat and a big part of why Jesper still did this. The other part was well...if he couldn’t confess his feelings, he could at least show them in this small way. The workshop came into view and Jesper smiled, feeling a burst of energy at the thought of seeing his best friend.

Once he got the horse tied and the gift ready he went into the workshop. Klaus had told him he was always welcome, and Jesper came as often as he could...even sometimes without letters. The postman was so happy each time he saw the toymaker. Even with that, it had taken him a ridiculous amount of time to realize his feelings. When he had come to realize it, he had panicked a little, but Alva had set him straight. “Klaus, I’m back from the city!” Looking around he wondered where his friend was right now. His eyes landed on the family tree and he found himself staring at it. 

The top two figures were of Klaus and his former wife, Lydia. A woman Klaus still held dear in his heart, not that Jasper could blame the big man for that. His eyes went to his figure, which he had put next to Alva’s mostly because he wasn’t sure where else to put it. At the time he had been thinking of going back home...and not staying here past the year his father had given him. Yet, here he was, still in the town and still delivering letters. Moving he picked up his miniature self and looked it over in thought. Would it stay on the shelf when he was gone?

Rubbing his thumb over the blank face he looked to the shelves. He should put it back, but he didn’t think he really belonged in the same spot as Alva anymore. Looking around he found an empty-looking spot and just set it there. Now his figure was alone and he shivered with an unwelcome chill at the sight. It fit better that way though, and no one would likely notice he had even moved it. 

“Jesper?”  
Yelping in surprise he turned and looked to his friend. “God Klaus...we need to put a bell on you or something!” It was still shocking how quiet the other man could be. “Are you okay Jesper?” the question made him frown “Of course I am. Back from the city and all that.” Klaus reached out and Jesper just went stiff. He felt a thumb wipe under his eyes. Klaus drew it back and Jesper could see it was wet. “Oh” he had been crying and hadn’t realized it. Chuckling he wiped his eyes dry with one sleeve. “The wind must have gotten to me” Jesper knew that wasn’t true, but hopefully Klaus would accept the lie.

For a moment there was no remark and just silence. Klaus wasn’t a chatterbox by a long shot, and normally Jesper filled any silent pauses. When Jesper realized Klaus was waiting on him, his cheeks and ears warmed. “Right, got you something!” he held out the present, feeling more than a little awkward. Normally he was more on top of his game, but well. He was beyond tired, he was still processing not so good news, and he really just wanted to be with his friend. Now that he was just with his friend he offered a smile as Klaus took the gift from him.

“Why did you move that figure?” Jesper felt his whole body go stiff. So much for no one noticing. “Oh well...you know, me and Alva aren’t really...together so um.” He shrugged “I don’t really belong there with her you know?” He shrugged again. He didn’t really belong anywhere. “So, just moving it, making it...I don’t know...better?” He felt like he was floundering a bit and looked to the ground. He felt a hand go to his shoulder and he slowly looked up. 

“What’s wrong Jesper?” Jesper just shook his head “N-nothing, just...didn’t get much sleep last night, so...just tired.” The excuse had worked for Mogens. It should work on Klaus. “You should rest then.” Jesper chuckled “Oh I will. After you open your gift! Go on, I think this one was a good find.” Klaus seemed to search him over and then he opened the gift. Jesper just watched with a nervous smile. It had taken him ages to find this item. He knew Klaus wanted it for...well awhile. He saw his friend's expression change to surprise. 

“Jesper...this must have cost a fortune” well, it sort of had “Nah!” It had only taken him most of the time since starting to buy Klaus gifts to save enough for it once he found it. “Oddly enough found it at a flea market! Just...right there and I could barely believe my luck!!” That part was definitely true. His friend’s expression changed “Is it...the wrong one?” he would be very mad if it was. It had taken so long to save for and then finding it had seemed impossible until he did. 

Klaus shook his head and then hung the rare clock on the wall “It’s the right one” Jesper sighed in relief “Jeez big guy, almost gave me a heart attack there!” Once that was out of his mouth he just clamped his mouth shut. Gripping at his bag strap he moved to leave “Well, I am off to rest!” he really wanted and needed some sleep. “Jesper” the tone of the word had him pausing and looking back. Klaus was looking at him in that searching way still “...thank you for finding this.” Jesper nodded “No problem big guy! See you tomorrow!!” he waved and then left for real, heading back to town for some well-deserved sleep.  
\---  
Klaus stood where he was for the longest time, looking to the clock Jesper had brought. It was one he had made, long long ago. Back when he was first dating Lydia. It had been a gift to her, but she had accidentally left it behind when they moved here from the city and it had been lost to the shuffle of life and time. It must have cost a lot of money...and Jesper finding it seemed extremely lucky. Yet here it was, on his wall, ticking away innocently. He knew it was the right one from the small initials on the back. His and Lydia’s initials. He had told Jesper about the clock a while ago...before the man started bringing him something back each time he went to the city. 

Klaus had never thought the blonde male would actually go looking for it. Why would he do something like that? His eyes went to the figure Jesper had moved. It had been in a spot with Alva’s figure, but now it was just standing alone. That felt wrong on so many levels, but Jesper said he and Alva weren’t together… Klaus had thought they were dating when Jesper first put it in the same spot. Perhaps he had been wrong? He picked it up and looked at it. Jesper had looked so sad after moving it like he was a lost kid in the woods searching for a home. The younger male had been crying but passed it off as the cold winds doing.

Though Klaus knew a sharp cold wind could make you tear up, he doubted that was the reason for his friends’ tears. Jesper definitely seemed off today as a whole, and just passed it off to being tired. That Klaus could believe because the blonde male certainly looked tired enough. Even more so than when they had gone on almost nightly trips to give the children toys. Klaus frowned and searched for a spot where Jespers figure wouldn’t be alone. His eyes lingered on the spot where his and Lydia’s figures were and with a sigh, he placed it there. Just for now, and so it didn’t look so odd all alone.

Moving from the display he looked to the clock one last time before going back to work.  
\---  
Jesper crashed once he got home, just went straight to his bed without bothering to change. The normal sounds of wind and chickens had him relaxing. His brain wanted to run in a million different directions as he closed his eyes. It took a while for him to fall asleep, but he finally did. His sleep was restless and for some reason, he kept seeing Klaus crying for him when he was gone, though he doubted that would really happen. 

When his rooster crowed he woke with a start, feeling no better than he had yesterday. In fact, he felt a little worse. Groaning he moved under his blankets more and tried to get more sleep before he got the first letters of the day.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happily holidays! Enjoy this chapter

He woke to someone shaking him and groaned in protest. “Go ‘way” he grumbled and tried to hide deeper into his blankets. “Jesper...come on get up” the blankets were roughly pulled away and he felt a shiver go through his whole body. “Mnnng...five more minutes?” hearing a laugh, he knew it was Alva then. That was fine. “Your coffee will taste nasty and cold if you wait that long.” Oh, she had brought him coffee? Opening his eyes he looked over and saw the steaming cup. “The drink of awareness.” Jesper sat up with a yawn, then got up and went for the cup, aware that he was still in yesterday's uniform. Oh well, not the first time he had slept without changing, and it would likely not be the last. 

“You seem especially tired today Jes” he sent her a glare as he sipped then shrugged “Haven’t been sleeping well.” which was the truth, and he didn’t mind her knowing it. They had become close friends over the year since he arrived and he trusted her not to spread stuff all over town. Sitting he sighed lightly “Weird dreams…” he shook his head, vaguely recalling the restless sleep. 

Alva looked to him in thought “Mogens said you were tired yesterday too.” Jesper shrugged “I was” enough to fall asleep in the boat on the way back. “What did the doctor say?” he set down his cup and stared at the liquid. “That bad?” Jesper nodded and just gave a weak smile “They...said they would double-check. I should hear back soon.” Alva sat by him and gave his back a little pat. She was the only one on this island that knew of his visit to the doctor. 

“Hey, you gonna tell Klaus?” Jesper gave a heavy sigh “Y-yea...when um...when I’m sure….” she just nodded and got back up. “I got a few chores to do...I’ll come back later okay?” Jesper gave a stronger smile “Okay Alva, see you then.” After she was gone he just sat there and stared until a voice nearby had him jumping with a yelp. “Sorry, little buddy didn’t mean to scare you.”

Mogens. Jesper looked over and huffed out an annoyed sigh “Don’t you have better things to do?” The boatman gave his usual shit-eating grin “Nope” he came in and placed a bag on the counter “Here’s the ingoing, any outgoing right now?” Jesper looked to the box he had put under the slot and saw it was empty right now. He shook his head and Mogens gave a nod. “All right then, I’ll be back later” he waved and left. 

Jesper sighed and dumped the bag empty and set it to the side. Now to shuffle through all the letters and sort them. A good amount were for Klaus, likely special toy requests since it was so close to Christmas. Even if it were just October, the sooner they asked for special stuff, the more time Klaus had to finish it. Some were for the townsfolk in general and one...one was for him. From the hospital. Damn. Taking a breath he opened it and read it over, they wanted him to return next week and gave him an afternoon appointment. He guessed he could make that work. 

Yawning he put the letter back in the envelope and put it to the side. It was something he could figure out later. Right now he was bushed and lay his head on the counter. Just a short nap, then he would go do the mail.  
\---  
Alva found him like that and frowned. Normally he didn’t sleep in so late, nor did he have a habit of napping. She pegged it as him not getting enough sleep the night before. Looking to the piles of mail she figured it would be all right to help Jesper out. There was a small pile for the town, easy to take care of by herself. Then there was the pile for Klaus, and since she hadn’t visited the toymaker in a while it may be good to kill two birds with one stone.

Grabbing a bag she pushed all of Klaus’s letters into it, not noticing one was open and not addressed to the toymaker. Then she grabbed the mail for the town and went on the rounds. A few people asked where Jesper was, and she just said he was a bit under the weather.   
It didn’t take long to get the mail done. Then all she had left was the mail for Klaus. Getting into the mail cart she rode up and tied the horse to the stable on arrival. Carrying the bag in she noticed a new clock on the wall and figured it for Jesper’s latest gift to Klaus. “Christ really went all out on that one Jes….” Setting the letters down she looked to the shelves of figures. The difference jumped out at her and she blinked before looking away. 

There in front of her was Klaus, quiet as always “Hey there big guy! It’s been a while” she smiled and watched him go through the letters in his slow thoughtful way. Alva looked around the shop “Lots of requests this year, guess people are seeing how nice your stuff is” word sure had spread fast. Hearing the shuffle of paper she looked to the clock a little closer. It looked like something Klaus could have made. “Man, I thought he was talking bull when he said he’d find this for you. Love sure makes people do crazy things right?” 

“What?” there was something different to the sound of Klaus’s voice. Alva turned to face him “...love makes people do crazy...things?” Klaus looked pale and shocked? It was then that she realized. Jesper hadn’t said anything. He had said he would, but...well, he hadn’t. “Oh shit...Klaus, I thought he told you already!” Klaus looked to a letter in his hands, soon crumbling it up. Likely not an order he could complete before Christmas. “He didn’t…” it was a simple statement and Alva wanted to just disappear at that moment. 

It was bad enough the poor postman had bad news from the doctors. Now she had spilled his secret out without thinking. “Well...I um...he said he would...guess he...got scared.” Or he over thought it like he normally tended to do. Klaus moved, brushing the crumbled paper into his trash bin to burn later. “Is he still coming over? He said he would…” Alva frowned “Uh...he might. I found him asleep with mail piled around him. I think...he’s had problems sleeping the last few days or...something?” Klaus just nodded and Alva picked up her bag “You...care about him too right?” Klaus looked to her oddly and she smiled. “Why else would you put his figure with you there?” Klaus just stared at her and she shrugged before leaving “Guess that could just be me.” 

Truth be told she may have been walking a bit faster than normal and she untied the horse as fast as she could before leaving.   
\---  
Jesper had woken up and then realized all the mail was gone. Including the letter to him. Staring at the counter, he knew Mogens hadn’t taken it, leaving the town to Jesper quite happily. Alva had been here earlier, it was possible she had come back. Normally he wouldn’t mind her helping out, but he wasn’t sure what had happened to the letter. His mind swirled with the possibility of it going to one of the townspeople. Grabbing his coat he wrapped it around himself and made ready to leave when Alva burst in looking upset.

“Jesper! I am so sorry!!” he stared at her and figured she had seen the letter. “....oh?” he wouldn’t assume...Alva wasn’t the sort to read another person’s mail. “I...may have let Klaus know about...your feelings towards him.” For a moment he couldn’t process that. Klaus...knew now? On top of everything else. It also occurred to him another place where that letter wound up. “Alva...where is the letter that was right here?” Jesper tapped the place he had set it earlier.

She looked confused to say the least. “Letter? I took the mail out, but I didn’t notice anything specific? It may have...gone to Klaus??” Right, just what he needed. Moving he brushed past her to go to the cart. “Jesper?” he shook his head to show he didn’t want to talk about it right now and urged the horse forward. He could feel her watching him but ignored it. He needed to get to Klaus right now.   
\---  
The ride went fast and he burst into the workshop “Klaus!” he rushed inside and saw that the letters to Klaus had already been sorted through. He felt his stomach sink and then grimaced in pain. He looked around, hoping that Klaus had seen the different address and had just set the letter aside, hoping Jesper would come for it later. As he looked around his eyes passed by the shelved figures casually, but then he had to do a double-take. 

Klaus had moved the Jesper figure to be right next to Lydia and his own. What? Why? He found himself staring at it then he walked over and grabbed his figure off and threw it in a sudden rise of anger “I don’t fucking belong there!!” he heard the wood crack and huffed in anger and frustration. “I don’t belong anywhere!!!” Then realized what he had done. The mini him had broken, cracked right in half. Jesper just stared at it, feeling upset and drained and altogether not up for this right now. 

Suddenly it was like all his emotions just burst forward and he fell to his knees and just started crying. Not silently either, full out loud and messy sobs like a little kid that had lost their most precious thing in the world. Because he had. His most precious thing was his friendship with Klaus, and now...that could never be the same.


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a little more angst and some comfort.  
> Posting chapters will slow after this one.

Klaus had left after sorting out his mail, deciding some food would help him think better. He hadn’t meant to read the letter for Jesper. It had been open and the paper had been sticking out already. He had thought that maybe...it was actually a letter FROM Jesper explaining why Alva had come with the mail. Of course, it had been no such thing. The letter said Jesper had to go to the doctor for tests to double-check a diagnosis. 

Klaus sighed and ate without much enthusiasm. Jesper held so many secrets. Why had he not told Klaus of his feelings? Then there was the fact that Jesper was sick, though that was new to the man in question as well. The letter had stated as much, so that may be more about Jesper needing to process it first. 

It did explain why Klaus had caught the man crying yesterday. Shaking his head, he knew he would have to talk to Jesper about this all later. It was right about then that he heard a crash and some angry shouting. Klaus shot up and went to the workshop, only to find Jesper sobbing on the floor and a wooden figure was broken nearby. Not just any wooden figure, but Jesper’s own. Frowning he noted it had cracked right in the middle before going to his friend.

Rubbing his friends back, he felt Jesper stiffen and choke back another sob. The small thin frame shook under his touch and at that moment he felt only concern for his best friend. Nothing else mattered but comforting Jesper. “It’s okay...let it out...I am here for you.” It was all he could think to say. A wet sniffle came from the other man who was hiding his face and not moving from his hunkered position on the floor. “Why?” came the watery and utterly sorrow-filled question “I’ve ruined...everything...so why?” Klaus frowned.

“You ruined nothing Jesper.” the other moved and looked to Klaus, and in those eyes, he only saw a broken man, lost and alone and hurt. The older man wanted to hug his friend right then but held back. Jesper may not want that right now. Jesper looked away again, groaning as if he was actually in pain. “How could I not have…? I fell...for you and never...told you. Didn’t want to...ruin our friendship.” The smaller man curled up more, forming a human ball quite easily. “I didn’t...tell you and now you know...and I…” another sniffle “I’m sick, and I might not even be here next year...and I don’t want to die! I just want...to stay with you…” another groan and Jesper started sobbing again. 

Klaus finally gave in and scooped Jesper up into a hug. The smaller man went stiff at first, looking much like a frightened deer, then he relaxed into the hold and just kept crying. “I...broke me…too…” Klaus knew this meant the wooden figure and he rubbed his hand through his friend’s hair. “I can fix that later Jesper.” Jesper nodded and Klaus rested his hand on the man’s chest lightly. 

Jesper was calming a little, his smaller hand going to Klaus’s. The smaller man seemed content to stay like that as he sniffed a few times. A sigh escaped the younger man and Klaus looked down to check him. Jesper lay there with his eyes closed, resting against Klaus like it was a normal thing to do. From what Klaus could feel under his hand, Jesper had fallen asleep. Klaus wondered if he should move or something, then carefully lifted the postman. The toymaker carried him to the couch and made sure he was comfortable before going to finish his meal. Jesper had napped before coming here, yesterday he had looked exhausted before going home to rest. Was this part of his sickness? Or was it down to the man just not getting enough sleep?

Klaus didn’t know enough about why Jesper was sick to make a proper conclusion. Maybe they could talk about it when Jesper woke up again. Hopefully, the postman would be a bit more energetic after his nap...his second nap? Klaus pushed his food away and went to check on his friend, worry tugging at his thoughts. He had already watched Lydia die from sickness, did he really want to watch Jesper die as well? Looking over the sleeping male he decided he did. Or at least he wanted to be there for his friend. 

From what Jesper had said...he had a year if that. From what he had read, the man had an appointment next week. Perhaps he could try to go with Jesper to show his support? He would ask for sure. Sighing he moved and sat in a chair, just waiting for Jesper to wake up and trying not to go down into his own worry-filled thoughts as he sat there.   
\---  
Jesper did wake up feeling a bit more energized. He sat up with a stretch then noticed Klaus and flushed as he remembered his small breakdown in the workshop. How embarrassing. Klaus likely hated him now. Shifting his weight he sat normally and stared at the fireplace. He wanted to run and hide, but he knew that Klaus deserved answers and that putting them off would just make things worse.

It was where to start that really had him tongue-tied when normally he was the one filling silence with chatter. Klaus let him think it out silently, which he appreciated right now. Start with his feelings, or what the doctors had found? His feelings had been held back a lot longer, and he was still getting more tests done next week to make absolutely sure that the diagnosis wasn't wrong.

Sighing he looked to Klaus rather nervously and played with his hands some before starting. "So…" God this was hard, why was this so hard? Klaus just looked at him with a kind gaze and immeasurable patience. "I've had feelings for you for a while. Before I even started bringing gifts." Flushing he looked away "Probably since I heard you laugh the first time...or maybe even before that. It's hard to pinpoint it."

Jesper hugged himself gently "Then you told me about Lydia...and I felt like...well, you still care about her dearly, and I don't want to get in the way of that. So I just...kept it to myself." That was really the sum of it. "I see…" Klaus shifted, getting his attention "When did you find out...you were sick?" Jasper looked to the ground "Yesterday. I want them to double-check, thus the appointment" Klaus nodded, he caught it at the edge of his vision. 

A silence filled the room, awkward and unusual. Rubbing a hand down his face he supposed Klaus was waiting on more details. "...they say I have a weak heart. It could be genetic…." His mother had died when he was young, from some sort of illness. He never did get the full details from his dad. "Higher possibility for a heart attack...that sort of thing" he felt moisture on his cheeks and hid his face, "They said...it would just stop one day." Then poof, no more Jesper. No warning, no nothing...just death. Would it be painful? He didn’t know, he didn’t want to know.

He felt the couch shift with added weight and moved to hug Klaus. Just for comfort and because he was there TO hug. Klaus returned it with his strong arms, but his hold was gentle and warm. Sniffing he moved to pull away, realizing he shouldn’t cling to Klaus so much. Klaus pulled him back though, which made him flush deeply. “It’s okay Jesper” and that’s all he really needed to hear to relax a little and just enjoy the moment. He didn’t know how many of these he would get.


	5. Chapter 5

The day passed on quietly and Klaus just let him rest like that. Jesper didn’t fall back to sleep, now alert and more rested then he had been in days. It felt good to just be in the warmth of his friend. A part of him wished he could stay forever, but he knew he would have to return to the post office. He had left in a hurry, and Alva had been worried...was likely still worried. He also still had to talk to Mogens to arrange the trip back to the mainland for his appointment. Groaning in protest he drew away, missing the closeness even as he stood. 

Straightening his uniform and adjusting his bag he sighed lightly “Have things to do…” it would be no use putting it off. Klaus was watching him silently. Jesper hesitated and then moved to leave. “Jesper…” the postman paused and looked to the toymaker with a raised brow “Would you be okay with...I would like to come with you to your next appointment.” Jesper felt a rise of surprise, causing hair to rise on his neck and a blush to form on his cheeks. “Sure...okay” he smiled warmly and felt his heart beating faster. “I’ll let you know what time I’m going.” 

Klaus smiled softly and Jesper went ahead to get the cart ready to leave. It was wonderful to know that Klaus wanted to come with him. Getting in the cart he flicked the reins happily and hummed to himself as he rode.   
\---  
Getting back to the post office was interesting, to say the least. Alva practically ambushed him once he got the horse settled. “Are you all right, what happened?” Jesper looked to his upset friend and felt his good mood slip away. “I’m fine...I got a letter from the doctor for a new appointment. It kind of...wound up with Klaus” Alva looked even more upset. “Hey, it’s not your fault! It was an accident” he smiled to show her it was okay. 

“I put the letter on the counter...so it’s really my fault okay?” he gently touched her arms and rubbed them in a comforting gesture. “We talked and...well, I think everything is going to be okay.” Alva surprised him by hugging him. For a moment he froze, then slowly hugged her back. “It’s okay Alva…” she tightened her hold and he sighed. Jesper rubbed her back until she was ready to pull away.

He rubbed her cheek “Klaus is coming with me to the appointment. Which I still got to ask Mogens for the passage for.” He issued a dramatic sigh “He’s going to tease me endlessly! Especially if he knows I’m…” he trailed off, not really ready to let the ferryman know about what was going on. “Maybe I can make some sort of excuse up…” Jesper moved away from her, aiming to go to the docks.

Alva followed him “Klaus is going with you?” Jesper nodded, feeling his mood lifting again. He smiled and looked at her “I think we might be uh...dating now? I didn’t really ask” He saw her smile “I feel like we are dating anyways, I can talk to him about it.” Jesper didn’t care if Klaus even said they weren’t dating, as long as they could spend time together he would be content. 

“What do you think I should say to Mogens? I don’t really feel comfortable letting him know about...all this” Alva thought about it, tapping her chin lightly. “Maybe you can tell him you left something behind??” Jesper beamed “Ooo...yes, perfect!!” the man picked up his pace feeling more determined about what he would say.   
\---  
They made it to the docks and Jesper walked up to Mogens. The man was sitting back in a chair and relaxing as was his normal course. “Mogens” the man lifted his hat and looked up. “Ah if it ain’t Miss Alva and the Postman! The two love birds” Jesper felt a stir of anger...which was likely the goal. “Ah, the captain, napping as always?” Mogens raised his brows but otherwise didn’t move.

“I need passage to the mainland next week” he saw Mogens tilt his head. “No can do postman” Jesper frowned and felt something rising up stronger than anger. “Why not, I can pay” Mogens finally moved “That ain’t the issue, a storm is blowing in, and they are saying no travel.” Jesper stared in shock “No travel?” Mogens gave a nod and seemed to be watching him with an odd look. “Are you being serious? I swear if this is another way to tease me…” 

Mogens scratched at his chin, seemingly eager to hear the rest of the threat. Jesper grit his teeth and his hands tightened into fists. “Answer the question” he ground out, now not feeling right in the least. Mogens’ expression changed and the other man stood “Whoa, you should...sit or something.” Jesper ignored that “Answer the question Mogens!!” Jesper panted in frustration and anger, glaring at Mogens who backed up a step.

“I am being serious sport...promise” Jesper couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think...how was he supposed to get to his appointment? “I have...to get there though” he ran a shaky hand through his hair. Then he grabbed Mogens jacket “I have to get there Mogens!!” Mogens kind of looked confused and...worried? “I just can’t, it isn’t worth it with the storm” At that Jesper felt his strength give out.

His legs buckled and he felt a wave of vertigo before he passed out.  
\---  
Mogens caught the man before he could fall to the ground. “Jesper!” Alva moved closer and patted her friend’s cheek. Mogens frowned “Alva…” she looked to him “He’s not breathing” she felt her face drain and widened her eyes. Mogens was lowering Jesper to the ground “Go get the doctor, I can do CPR” Alva nodded and ran off to get the doctor.   
\---  
Mogens had been telling the truth about the storm, he just didn’t get why Jesper had gotten all riled up. What was going on? Laying the passed out male flat, he checked for a pulse before starting CPR. It wasn’t normal for someone to just...pass out and stop breathing. Not unless there was some underlying cause. 

That meant Jesper was sick. Mogens wasn’t sure how to feel about that. The taller man had been here for two years and had made a huge impact somehow. Life had come back to the dreary town. Now, he may not be a doctor, but he had seen his share of sickness and death. He didn’t really want to see Jesper die. Mogens kept up his effort to bring the man back around, trying not to dwell on what it would be like if he couldn’t. 

Mogens continued until the doctor came, and the doctor took his place. Alva started crying and Mogens moved to comfort her. Finally, he saw that thin chest moving and sighed in relief. The doctor felt for a pulse but didn’t exactly look pleased. “He is very weak…” the doctor stood “I don’t think we should move him far… Is there somewhere close by to take him?” Mogens nodded “Sure…” he motioned to a building near the dock. 

It was the old boathouse, it had a bed and was warm enough. He himself often used it for those times he couldn’t get back to the mainland. It was the closest warm building he could think of. The doctor nodded “Help me won’t you boatman?” Mogens nodded and looked to Alva “You...go get Klaus.” The woman sniffed and nodded, and ran off again. Then Mogens helped the doctor move Jesper to the boathouse.


	6. Chapter 6

Klaus came closer to nightfall, barely able to fit into the boathouse with his hefty size. His eyes went right to Jesper, who was pale and breathing unevenly still. At least he was breathing. Looking around he saw Alva, Mogens and the doctor all sitting, and all with grim looks on their faces. The doctor was the closest to Jesper and stood to greet Klaus. “These two say you are his...partner?” Klaus glanced at Alva and Mogens who were just watching Jesper like friends would a dying friend.

“Yes...we are dating” he looked back to the doctor. The doctor motioned for Klaus to sit where she had been sitting. Klaus did so, feeling uneasy by the atmosphere filling the room. It was like Jesper had already died… Looking at the blonde male again...the color of his skin, the way the man was breathing… “What happened?” he moved and took one of Jesper’s hands in his own. There was only a little warmth there, and the fingers were limp. 

“Well, according to Captain Mogens, he got agitated then passed out. He stopped breathing and the Captain couldn’t discern a pulse so he started CPR while Miss Alva came to me.” Klaus frowned and adjusted his hold on Jesper’s hand. “Once I arrived I took over the CPR and was able to get a pulse.” Klaus furrowed his brows. It was just yesterday that Jesper had found out about being sick...and it was just today that he had decided to stay with the other man until he died. 

It was too fast. Klaus reached over and rubbed Jesper’s cheek lightly. His cheeks were even colder than his hand. “Sir…” the doctor was talking to him, he didn’t want to look away from Jesper...but he did. “Even if he wakes...which is a slim possibility...he will be weak and unable to go back to work.” Klaus blinked “If that is the case, I will take care of him” he held no question or qualm about it. If Jesper needed to be taken care of, he would do so happily. 

The doctor nodded and looked to each of them “I have done what I can, all there is to do now is wait. I will come back tomorrow to check on him…” She then left after giving them a soft smile. Klaus turned his attention back to Jesper, and he rubbed the smaller man’s forehead. “This is all my fault…” Klaus looked to Mogens, who had been the one to break the silence this time. Alva patted the portly man on the arm. Klaus must have had a questioning gaze because Alva sighed.

“Jesper got...really upset when he heard he couldn’t get to the mainland next week…” she looked to Mogens, “He thought Mogens might be lying when he said there was no sailing due to a storm.” Mogens looked to the ground “I wasn’t lying...I got the notice about the storm earlier today.” Alva looked to Klaus “He was yelling Klaus, and he got pale really fast. Then he...passed out.” Mogens seemed to slouch “I caught him, and felt it when he stopped breathing, it was...kind of terrifying.”

Klaus smiled “I don’t think it was your fault Mogens. He was upset earlier today as well…” Being denied passage had likely driven Jesper over the edge. An edge that unfortunately for the thin man, could bring death. Had brought death...however briefly, and may bring death back again. Klaus shook his head and focused on Mogens again. “He’s been under stress since yesterday...sometimes one thing is just too much...it happens.” Mogens looked up and then soon nodded, but didn’t look less grim.

Klaus didn’t expect either of Jesper’s friends to look less grim. It was a grim sort of situation. Klaus looked back to Jesper and rubbed the man’s head again. “I’m here…” he said softly, just to make himself feel a little better. He hoped Jesper would wake back up...even if it meant that the other male would not be able to do much more than lay around...Klaus just wanted him alive for however long that the universe would spare him. 

Jesper moved his head a little, muttering under his breath lightly. It could just be him, but it looked like some color was returning to Jesper’s face. Good. Klaus smiled and felt that meant that everything would be all right. He watched over the other man until he eventually fell asleep with his head on the bed that Jesper was using.   
\---  
Waking was slow, even by his standards. Jesper felt...heavy and out of sorts. Opening his eyes, he knew it was an unfamiliar room. He was also aware of someone holding his hand. Moving his head felt slow and weird. Blinking, a familiar person came into focus, holding his hand and with his head laid nearby. “Klaus…” Jesper couldn’t remember what happened, only that he had been...angry?

Moving his hand he rubbed the large one holding his. Then his gaze moved from Klaus, and around the room. It wasn’t large, but nor was it small. It was warm and...comfortable. Two more people were here. Alva...and Mogens. He gripped at Klaus’ hand as panic started to rise at the sight of the man. Klaus moved and opened his eyes, then sat up “Jesper, you’re awake!” Jesper couldn’t take his eyes off the ferryman “W-why is he h-here?” Talking was hard...why was it so hard? Klaus rubbed his cheek, gaining his gaze.

“He helped save you” Jesper searched his mind for such an event. “We almost lost you…” Jesper blinked slowly, trying to process it all. “L-lost?” he felt the edges of darkness, clawing at him, trying to claim him again...he tried to fight it. Klaus kept rubbing his cheek and he lost his fight keeping his eyes open. “Jesper?” he made a soft sound to show he could still hear. “I love you” that made Jesper smile, a warmth filling him so completely he felt like he may burst from it. “Ove….too” was all he could manage before the darkness claimed him.  
\---  
Klaus watched Jesper fall back to sleep, and tried not to worry too much. If the smaller man had woken up once, he would again...right? It was worrying that Jesper seemed to struggle to talk, the man was normally quite vocal. Why had he looked so frightened when he saw Mogens? Looking over to the other two, he saw that they had fallen asleep as well. Perhaps he could ask after the source of that fear later. 

Adjusting himself in his seat he sighed and went back to watching the resting man.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess what I decided to do

Waking up again was a lot easier, though he still felt...off. Weaker. Looking up at the ceiling he tried to gather his thoughts...sort everything out. He could remember yelling at Mogens now. After that though? There was nothing after that besides his brief time awake before now. “Oh, you are awake again” he looked to the voice and saw the town doctor. The one he had wanted to avoid because word got around about that sort of thing. 

Right now it felt like he didn’t really have a choice. Yet...Klaus wasn’t holding his hand anymore, and the absence had him looking around the room until he found the large man. Okay...he was still here. “How are you feeling Mr. Johanssen?” Jesper struggled to talk once again, but managed some words “Weak...tired.” The doctor moved, blocking his view of Klaus and then soon shining a light into his eyes. Checking his reactions. The doctor moved and started to check his vitals.

Jesper just let that happen his gaze lingering on Klaus for some semblance of comfort. “You are a very lucky man. Your heart stopped, but we were able to bring you back.” That had Jesper's eyes going to the doctor with full attention. “What?” His heart had stopped? He...had actually died?! That news didn’t exactly bring comfort to him. Still...they had gotten it to start again, and he was still here. “What now then?” the doctor looked over her notes. 

“Well, you could go to the mainland for surgery.” Jesper blinked “I was told...that surgery wouldn’t help” the doctor looked at him in surprise. Moving, Jesper sat up, getting tired of talking from a lying position. The doctor offered him a steadying hand, and he gave a small smile once he was sitting. “The doctor I went to said it was genetic or something, and that surgery would pretty much be pointless” 

Of course, if surgery ended up being an option, Jesper would gladly take it. This doctor frowned and looked at her notes again “I would have to do tests to confirm that…” Jesper sighed and nodded “Okay...I was going to get retests done next week…” then he realized he had likely been out of the count for a while. “That won’t work out due to the storm though” he looked over and found Mogens “At least that’s what I remember?”

Mogens nodded and Jesper gave a warmer smile. The captain already knew things Jesper would have preferred to keep secret, but he wouldn’t show anger towards the man for it. Especially if Mogens had really helped save him. Looking back to the doctor he figured this situation was better than a different sort of outcome. “Test away”   
\---  
Klaus was back at Jesper’s side, holding his hand. The doctor had left to go get the supplies she needed to perform the tests that could prove-or disprove-his original diagnosis. Jesper was still sitting up but supported himself against the wall, his energy at a strange level that he wasn’t really used to. He felt so damn tired, but he also didn’t want to sleep more just yet. 

Part of him was afraid that he wouldn’t wake back up. So he fought sleep, doing his best to focus on Klaus. The large man soon kissed his forehead, bringing a smile to his face. “You can rest Jesper” Jesper just shook his head and Klaus sighed before rubbing a hand against his head...the large fingers brushing through his hair.

It was soothing… Too soothing. He was soon asleep, guided to the folds of rest by the gentle strokes that Klaus was giving to him.   
\---  
Klaus watched as Jesper fell asleep under his careful and gentle strokes. He knew why Jesper may not want to sleep...but the man really needed the rest. Especially if he was fighting so hard to stay awake in the first place. Klaus shook his head, thinking that Jesper could be too stubborn at times. Yet, it was that stubborn nature that had led the man to get Klaus to start making toys again. 

So perhaps it could also be a good thing.   
\---  
The doctor soon returned and didn’t even have to wake Jesper to do the tests she needed to. Klaus watched with concern, a feeling that would perhaps never go away now. As the doctor worked, Jesper mumbled in his sleep lightly, only a few words passing as discernable. “Hm, he’s a sleep talker…” the doctor said in an offhand way while jotting down some notes. 

“That’s a good sign though, it means he is resting normally and will recover” Klaus heard a soft “Thank god” from the direction that Mogens was in. Alva had left before the doctor returned, having a class to teach at her school. Klaus looked to the man and saw he looked kind of ragged. Had he slept since Jesper’s attack? “You should go home and sleep captain” Mogens met his gaze “This is my home...technically speaking.” 

Klaus looked around, and now that he was paying attention to something other than Jesper, he could see the signs of this place being someone’s home. He had figured the bed had just happened to be here, and that the doctor, Alva, or Mogens had just happened to know of it being a safe place to take Jesper to. “Oh…” It being the boathouse should have been a dead give away that the captain would use it as a place to sleep while here on the island. 

Klaus supposed he had been so caught up in worry that everything else had gone to the background. Bringing his attention back to the captain he sighed “Sorry...you could go to my place to sleep if you want?” Mogens looked at him in surprise, but Klaus figured it was the least he could do. “Why not take Jesper’s horse and cart? I can bring him in my sleigh when he is well enough to be moved” Mogens ran a hand down his cheek “Yea...okay…” then the man moved and left. 

Klaus smiled and then looked back at the doctor. The woman met his gaze “It actually may be a while before you can take him home” Klaus felt his smile drop, but saw the doctor smile “His other doctor was wrong, he can have the surgery.” Klaus felt his smile return in full “That’s wonderful...I guess we have to wait until after the storm though.” The doctor nodded “Yes, and it would be better to just let him stay here until then” Klaus nodded in understanding, that definitely made sense since the dock was so close. Looking to Jesper he felt a kind of hope stir up. That everything would work out for the best and that the two of them could have more than a year together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to feel more confident about my own damn writing and fix this story. (Plus this was part of the original idea, I just felt like you readers wouldn't want to uh...read it...idk)


	8. Chapter 8

Waiting out the storm turned out to be very boring and frustrating to Jesper. He wanted to at least do something besides sit around, but both Klaus and the doctor were making sure he stayed in bed. They could see the storm from outside, a mix of raid and snow that would likely cause black ice to form. “I should have believed Mogens…” He stared out the window, watching the storm idly.

Klaus handed him a mug filled with cocoa. Jesper took it and blew on the liquid gently. “Well...from what I know, he does lie to you often” Jesper rolled his eyes and took a careful drink. “That’s an understatement of the abuse he shows me” Klaus chuckled and kissed his forehead. That made him blush and smile. Klaus just had this way...of easing his tension and making him feel warm and loved. 

Sighing softly he drank, even more, the cocoa helping warm him. “How long is the storm supposed to last?” Klaus looked outside “I think a week?” Jesper groaned “A whole week. Come on Klaus, let me do something besides sitting here!!” Klaus rubbed his cheek “You know you can’t” Jesper sighed, and stared at the cocoa. “Will I ever be able to?” He might go crazy if he couldn’t do anything ever. He felt Klaus rub at his head “After your surgery...you should be able to do more then.”

Jesper drank more of the cocoa “I’m scared Klaus...what if the surgery fails?” He rubbed the side of the mug and stared at the liquid. There were so many other what-ifs that invaded his mind. The one he had spoken was the biggest worry that kept nagging at him. He felt Klaus rub his back, and he sighed heavily. Setting the mug to the side he moved so he could lean against Klaus. 

Soon he gripped onto the larger man’s shirt and adjusted his head so he could hear Klaus’s heartbeat. “It’s going to be okay Jesper, you worry too much” Jesper closed his eyes, wanting to believe the bigger man. Klaus kissed the top of his head and he sighed. Klaus kept rubbing his back. It was warm...soothing...it made him feel safe and secure. He started to relax, easily falling asleep.  
\---  
Klaus knew Jesper had fallen asleep, but still held the man lightly. Jesper liked being near him it seemed, so Klaus let the other man rest like this when he could. Looking outside, he had to admit to himself that he was getting bored also. Even if he did seclude himself, he also chopped wood and went outside almost every day. He wasn’t really used to staying inside for long periods of time.

Adjusting the way he sat he sighed and looked back to Jesper. The other man moved and mumbled something that wasn’t understandable. Klaus smiled and gently rubbed Jesper’s cheek, gaining a light sigh from the other man. Klaus kept rubbing Jesper’s cheek willing to stay this way for as long as was needed.  
\---  
The rest of the week went calmly enough, despite all of Jesper’s whining and complaints. Once the storm passed Klaus got the sleigh up to the house. They couldn’t sail without Mogens, and as far as Klaus knew, the man was still up at the workshop. Once up there he found Mogens in the workshop, looking over some plans that...had not been there before. Raising a brow Klaus moved closer and saw that Mogens was adding more lines to the ship design.

“Looks good” Mogens stiffened and looked at Klaus slowly “Ah...sorry, got bored…” he set the pencil down and stepped away. Klaus looked over the plans and traced over the lines without smudging the graphics. “I might use this...if it is okay with you captain” he looked back at Mogens and saw the other man was blushing. “Uh...sure, I guess?” Klaus nodded and motioned “Come, we need you at your helm Captain” Mogens nodded and followed Klaus out of the workshop and to the sled.  
\---  
Jesper was already on the boat, sitting with a blanket wrapped around him. Mogens looked to Klaus, who just smiled. Jesper caught sight of them “Finally! Was he napping?” Mogens passed him and Jesper watched the other man “Thanks for letting me stay at uh...your home.” Mogens gave a nod and Jesper sighed and drew the blankets closer to himself. Sighing he looked over the captain and then looked to the ground.

“I’m sorry for yelling at you” Klaus sat next to him and pulled him to his side. Jesper nuzzled into Klaus’s side easily. He felt Klaus chuckle and he gave a yawn. “Eh, it’s no problem Jesper” he heard Mogens say and he smiled. He was already relaxing again, ready to nap while the boat took them to the mainland. Soon Klaus was rubbing him in that soothing way he both loved and hated. 

Jesper felt himself drifting to sleep, even before the boat started moving.  
\---  
Klaus sighed and looked to the captain, who was looking forward and guiding the sea vessel smoothly. “Will you wait for us to return?” Mogens nodded, and looked back “Sure will...is he really going to be okay?” Klaus looked away “I hope so…” It was all he could do right now...hope for the best.


	9. Chapter 9

Once on the mainland, Klaus moved Jesper to the sleigh and then rode all the way to the hospital in silence. Jesper was still sleeping and Klaus was kind of lost to his own thoughts. He was also worried that the surgery would not help any. Still, it was better than trying nothing, and at least it might give Jesper a better chance of survival. Klaus sighed and focused on getting to the city  
\---  
At the hospital, he had to wait while Jepser was admitted and then was guided to a room where others were waiting on their loved ones. He got a few weird looks, but he was kind of used to that due to his size. Klaus got as comfortable as he could and got ready to wait.   
\---  
It was hours later that a doctor came back out to him. “Mr. Klaus?” Klaus stood, causing the doctor to have to crane their neck to talk to him. “Right...Mr. Johanssen is out of surgery, which was successful.” Klaus found himself smiling, that was great news! “You will need to go over these” the doctor handed him a pamphlet of papers. “He is staying with you?” Klaus nodded and the doctor handed him another set of papers. 

Klaus looked them over briefly, it was basically information on how to care for Jesper, signs for more attacks, and other things along those lines. “Hm” he looked at the doctor “May I see him?” The doctor nodded and led him to the room where Jesper was. “He will have to stay here while he heals enough to move...a few weeks at the most.” Klaus chuckled “He will hate that”

Klaus entered the room and sat in a chair before looking to Jesper. The younger man was asleep, with an IV, oxygen, and a heart monitor connected to him. Klaus’ eyes roamed down to Jesper’s chest, where he was bandaged. “He should wake in a day or two...usually we don’t let people stay, but I think one exception won’t hurt.” The doctor smiled and then left. Klaus sighed and decided to read over the papers as he waited for Jesper to wake  
\---  
Before Jesper even woke, the man's father came for a visit. Klaus was surprised, knowing that Mr. Johanssen ran the main postal service locations. Jesper must be really important to the other man. They made idle chatter and were still talking when Jesper finally woke.  
\---  
Jesper blinked, aware of two voices nearby. Both were familiar to him, one had him looking towards the source in surprise. "Dad?" His father looked at him, and smiled "You're awake! Oh...my dear boy!!" His dad took one of his hands "I would hug you...but you are still healing." 

Jesper just kept his gaze on his dad, feeling a bit foggy. He was probably on some good pain meds while he healed. "Did...the surgery work?" His dad looked at someone else, and Jesper followed his dad's gaze… "Klaus" he smiled and was so happy to see the older man. Klaus smiled in return "The surgery was a success. Doctors say you could live a full life" Jesper felt himself tear up "Oh...that's great! I'm so happy…" 

Klaus chuckled and Jesper felt like his smile might break his own face. "Jesper" he looked back to his dad, who gently wiped his tears away. "Are you...dating this man?" Jesper felt heat rise to his face and gave a nervous chuckle "Y-yes?" His dad smiled, actually smiled! Jesper felt himself relaxing "Yes...we've been friends since...I went to the island pretty much. Just started dating recently."

He looked back at Klaus and gave a warm smile. His dad patted his hand "I'm glad you're happy." Jesper nodded and felt himself wanting to go back to sleep. "Mn" he just let himself do so, feeling too tired to fight it  
\---  
Klaus smiled happily as Jesper told his dad they were dating. He had figured the blonde male might try to hide it. It wasn't long after that Jesper fell back to sleep though, and Klaus really hoped that was normal. Jesper's dad gave a sigh and fixed his son's hair "His mother…her surgery failed. I never could tell him the full story...it brought too much grief."

Klaus looked at the elder Johanssen with a sad frown "I understand...I too lost my wife…" Mr. Johanssen looked at him and gave his own sad smile "I see, and you still find it in your heart to love my son." Klaus nodded, knowing he loved Jesper greatly. His wife was still in his heart too...but that didn't mean he couldn't love again. Mr. Johanssen nodded “Good, I am glad he has found someone to love, and that loves him in return.”

Klaus raised a brow, it was rare that he met someone so accepting. Perhaps that is where Jesper had formed his own kindness from. “You will take care of him? I, of course, could, but I fear I wouldn’t be around much…” Klaus nodded “Yes, I will” Mr. Johanssen sighed and looked at his son again, and bent down to kiss Jesper’s forehead. Then the elder Johanssen stood and looked at Klaus again “I can only stay until visiting hours are over, then I must go back to work, unfortunately.”

Klaus nodded “I understand...busy season starts soon right?” Mr. Johanssen nodded “Yes, I also have to find...someone to replace Jesper at Smerensburg” Klaus nodded again, feeling a little sad at the thought. It made sense though...since Jesper could no longer work as a postman. Mr. Johanssen sat, and they resumed their idle chatter again until the other man had to leave. 

Then Klaus was alone with Jesper, and it was back to waiting...and watching...and hoping.


	10. Chapter 10

The time it took Jesper to heal enough to move went by fast, and Klaus was surprised that Jesper didn’t whine and complain more. The thin man seemed in good spirits, especially when they were leaving to head back to Smerensburg. “I bet you ten gold that we’ll find Mogens napping” Jesper said from his side on the sleigh. “Why do you always think he’s napping?” Jesper chuckled “Because I always catch him napping somewhere in town almost every day!” 

Klaus glanced at Jesper and saw that he had a light frown “Guess I won’t be able to do that anymore…” Klaus moved and drew Jesper closer to his side “You can help with the toys, which...I am behind on.” Perhaps he could get help from some of the locals again. Jesper gave a light hum and snuggled against him. Klaus smiled and continued to guide the sleigh.  
\---  
Mogens was awake when they arrived. Jesper gave the small glare “You just cost me ten gold” Mogens blinked, then laughed “I’m sorry...I think?” Jesper huffed and crossed his arms, but the attitude was very put upon. Klaus chuckled as well, as Mogens got the boat ready. Jesper sighed as they waited, just ready to be back home. Even if he wouldn’t be the postman, he could still be with Klaus, and for a lot longer than his original diagnosis. As the sleigh got on the boat he smiled. 

He had a whole lifetime to live, and the man he loved would be there until the end.  
\---  
Once they were back on the island and at the workshop, Jesper sat at the paint station and started working on what toys were already finished. Thus the busy season for Klaus started, and the days tended to blur together as they worked on the toys with help from the villagers. Even Mogens came and helped out frequently. 

Jesper healed more as the time passed, by the time Christmas came around he was able to lift light packages and walk around more. He had a lot more energy as well. Which gave him an idea for Christmas day.   
\---  
“What time will you get back?” Klaus looked at him as he loaded the rest of the gifts for the town children. The rest of his toys had already been shipped out, Klaus just enjoyed delivering the town gifts personally. “You’ve gone with me before…” Jesper sighed and waved his hand in a dismissive gesture “Yes, but I never really kept track of the time.” Klaus thought about it then moved “Possibly not until morning” Jesper nodded and also moved, then tugged on Klaus lightly and stood on his tiptoes for a kiss.

Klaus complied, and like always Jesper was flushed when they parted. “See you when you return big guy” Klaus smiled and got on the sleigh, and Jesper went to prepare for his idea.  
\---  
It was earlier than morning by the time Klaus returned. He yawned as he entered the house and headed upstairs. He figured Jesper would be asleep by now, so he moved as silently as he could. Which was always really silent. Entering the room he barely looked at the bed, then had to look again. Jesper wasn’t asleep, and Jesper wasn’t dressed. 

“Oh…” Jesper startled a little, his attention had been on tying what looked like a complicated bow on his own chest. “Ah...Klaus, um your home early, so...well…” the thin man flushed deeply and adjusted his body “I didn’t get to finish wrapping your present” then Jesper gave a nervous smile. Klaus stared, taking in the almost completely naked body of the other man. 

Jesper had tied ribbons around himself, in a very creative manner that covered his private parts. Klaus finally moved, going to the bed. “I-is it too early? It’s too early isn’t it??” Klaus rubbed Jesper’s cheek and kissed him deeply, gaining a soft moan from the thin man. Klaus broke the kiss and saw Jesper was already panting. “You sure you’re up for it?” Jesper nodded eagerly “Yes...please…”

Klaus rubbed at Jesper’s chest, his fingers lingering where the scar from his surgery was. “All right…” Moving he slowly stripped, enjoying the look on Jesper’s face as the other man watched. Soon enough he was even more exposed than Jesper, and he saw how the other man couldn’t seem to not stare at his cock. 

“Like what you see?” Jesper nodded and Klaus pulled at the bow on Jesper’s chest. It soon came apart and Klaus kissed Jesper right on the scar. Jesper gasped and squirmed under the kiss. “S...sensitive!” Klaus chuckled and rubbed his hands down Jesper’s body. Once he was at the ribbons around Jesper’s waist and member, he went about untying those. They fell loose faster than the bow had, and Jesper’s cock was free.

It was already erect, and Klaus gave it a gentle kiss. Jesper gasped and bucked his hips “Klaus!!” He chuckled “Eager hm?” He moved up and kissed Jesper deeply again, while he rubbed at the smaller man’s cock. Jesper moved and held on to him, moans escaping past their lips until Klaus broke it again. Then the moans filled the room, and Klaus moved to Jesper’s neck and gave it attention while still showing Jesper’s cock attention.

“Ah...Klaus...please…” Klaus moved his other hand, licking it before rubbing at Jesper’s puckered hole. “Ah fuck…” Klaus looked up to check on Jesper and saw he was unraveling nicely. Sliding one finger in gained him a yell, and he moved the finger gently. Then he slid a second finger inside “Mnah!! Klaus!!” Jesper gripped at the bed and Klaus tried three fingers, which gained him a broken scream. 

Klaus moved his fingers for a few thrusts, then pulled them out. Jesper whimpered and Klaus got lined up and slid inside slowly. Jesper gasped and gave soft little whines until Klaus stopped, going as far as he could. Then Klaus kissed Jesper all over his chest as the thin man adjusted to him. “Move…” Klaus smiled and started to thrust, making sure Jesper also was taken care of by pumping the other’s cock in his hand. 

Jesper tilted his head back and exposed his neck, which Klaus promptly kissed and nibbled on gently. “Oh...I’m gonna...god...Klaus!!!” Klaus felt Jesper release, the seed getting on his hand and landing between them. Klaus kept pumping Jesper through the orgasm, and he kept thrusting until he finally met his own release. “Oh!!!!” Jesper bucked up slightly as Klaus filled him to the brim. 

Klaus panted and pulled out, then checked Jesper again. The smaller man was also panting and looked blissed out. Klaus kissed Jesper gently and lay beside him, wrapping an arm around the other man. “I must say, that was a wonderful gift.” Jesper chuckled and soon relaxed and fell asleep. Klaus rubbed his lover's cheek and sighed happily. Then he allowed himself to rest as well.


	11. Chapter 11

Jesper had to rest the whole next day, Klaus helped him get cleaned off and he flushed in embarrassment. “Why am I so damn tired?” he grumbled and heard Klaus chuckle. “It is okay Jesper, you are just not used to such...activities” Jesper flushed and then Klaus kissed him “It was still a wonderful gift.” Jesper slowly smiled and Klaus lay with him “I think I will rest also” Jesper beamed and snuggled up to the larger man easily. He felt Klaus chuckle and he sighed “You’re so comfy, it should be illegal” Klaus laughed at that, a deep HO HO HO that Jesper so loved. 

Jesper moved against Klaus’ chest until he could hear the other’s heartbeat. “I love you” he felt Klaus move, and soon those strong arms were around him in a gentle embrace. “I love you too” Jesper smiled and lay there with his love  
\---  
Time moved on, their lives were pretty quiet from day to day. They would take walks together, and Jesper would chat about all sorts of things. Klaus mostly listened but that was fine. “You know this is my third year on the island…” Jesper looked up at the birdhouses “I never thought I would be here longer than the one year my dad gave me…” he shook his head and sighed. 

“Then I met you, and life got a little better.” the wind distracted him, and he watched the leaves blow around for a moment or two. Jesper looked back at Klaus, who was chopping wood “Only a little better?” Jesper grinned “Fine, a lot better” he moved and kissed Klaus on the cheek. “I’m headed inside, getting cold” Klaus nodded and Jesper went to the house.  
\---  
Jesper squinted at the clock on the wall “Is that working?” Klaus set some toys in front of him “It’s working fine Jesper.” Jesper groaned “Where is he then? He should be here by now!!” Klaus chuckled “He will be here Jesper, you worry too much.” Jesper stood, and started to pace “Of course I’m worried! He’s only come here once and that was years ago!!” Jesper ran his hands through his hair. 

“Jesper, calm down” He took a breath to steady himself and nodded before standing and looking outside. They had left the door open so Jesper could watch the path. Jesper hugged himself and sighed “Sorry…” Klaus wrapped an arm around him “It’s fine…” Jesper leaned against Klaus and finally spotted his father’s carriage approaching “He’s normally not late, I guess I should tease him for it.” Klaus kissed the top of his head.

Well, his dad was here now, so he could start to relax.  
\---  
“So, when are you two getting married?” Jesper nearly choked on his drink, coughing and looked to his dad as he caught his breath. “What sort of question is that?!” His dad sipped at his own drink “I was just curious, you have been dating for almost a year now.” Jesper groaned and rubbed a hand down his face. He looked to Klaus to see that the other man had a deep blush.

“You all right there big guy?” Klaus rubbed the back of his neck “Yes…” Jesper frowned, but let it drop for now. “Look, dad, I would be happy to marry Klaus, but...I mean, there’s no pressure. I love him, and that’s enough for me.” His dad looked between the two men, then nodded “Very well.”  
\---  
Jesper was taking his clothes off and ranting a little “Honestly! You’d think he would be able to read the situation better.” He loved his dad, he really did, but that was just too much right now. “So you don’t want to get married??” Jesper frowned “I didn’t say that in fact I believe I said I would love to” he put his shirt to the side “However if you are not ready then that’s fine. I am more than happy living with you everyday and-whoa!” Klaus had spun him around, and now was kissing him.

At first confused, he soon gave in to the kiss and wrapped his arms as much as he could around the larger male. Klaus broke the kiss, leaving Jesper panting “Wow...what’s that about? Not that I’m complaining of course.” He smiled and met Klaus’ gaze, Klaus was smiling happily “I can’t kiss you when I want?” Jesper nodded “Of course you can, I was just curious if there was a specific reason…” Klaus kissed him again “Because I love you...and well….” 

Klaus moved, going down to one knee “I had been planning on asking” then he brought out a box, and showed him the ring “Your uh...father actually brought it here for me.” Jesper was already beaming “Aw, Klaus...yes!!!” He took the ring carefully and slid it on his finger. It didn’t have a diamond or anything like that, but he could tell it was made with the finest silver. “Wow...it’s wonderful” he then hugged Klaus and kissed him, feeling the happiest he had in a while.


	12. Chapter 12

Jesper was looking over cloth samples with Alva “Now, we both agreed to wait until after Christmas, that way everyone we want to come can.” He pointed to a gold sample and looked at her, she nodded and he added it to the possible colors for the tux and dresses. “Oh, would you be my maid of honor?” Alva blinked then smiled “Of course, otherwise I wouldn’t help you with this” Jesper huffed, but was still smiling happily.

“I think Klaus is asking Mogens to be his best man...hm could the man pull off gold?” Alva laughed and Jesper looked at some other colors. “We just want a simple gathering, but I gather the whole town will want to be there” Alva nodded “That’s a good guess.” Jesper nodded “That means a big cake…” He paused and rolled his arm, then looked at some lighter colors “More invites too, though that should be easy enough.”

“I am only inviting my dad...and you, so...the rest is up to Klaus I guess. Or we could just say it is an open invitation type of thing.” Picking out a few more colors, he brought them to the shop owner. Alva kept close by “Feeling good?” Jesper looked at her “Hm? Yes...just so much to do.” She nodded and they soon left that shop to go to another.   
\---  
Jesper lingered on a display in the second store. “This is too fancy isn’t it?” Alva tapped her chin “Is this for me??” Jesper felt his cheeks warm “Uh…” Alva looked at him, then to the dress, then back to Jesper. “Oh...you want to wear it!” Jesper flushed deeper and muttered before looking to the ground. “I think it’s perfect, totally you” Jesper chanced a glance at Alva and smiled “Thanks….” He then looked back at the dress.  
\---  
Jesper was starting to feel tired “Where else do we need to go?” Jesper rubbed at his chest “Um...flowers...and cake” he sighed “Cake is going to be a drag…” All those flavors to try in different combinations. The thought alone made his head spin. “Jesper!” Alva was suddenly supporting him, and he blinked in confusion “Ah...got light-headed...for a moment.” Alva guided him to a bench and had him sit, it was still fall, so it wasn’t terribly cold. 

“You’re pale…” Jesper focused on her “I do feel tired...chest hurts, just a little!” he hastily added the last part since Alva had looked upset. “We...haven’t really eaten, and I’m not used to walking so much. I’ll be fine with some rest…” Alva nodded “I’ll go get you some food and drink, you stay here.” Jesper nodded and smiled softly. 

Alva went to get the food and Jesper sighed. He should really be more careful…  
\---  
“Jesper!!” he jumped and gripped at his chest in surprise. His gaze zeroed in on Mogens “God...don’t DO that!” He adjusted his seating and rubbed at his chest, trying to calm his heart. Mogens looked upset “Sorry...been calling you for a while now” Jesper looked around and saw some food set next to him on the bench. “Where’s Alva?” Mogens shuffled his feet “She went to get the doctor” Jesper looked to the ground “Oh...that bad huh?”

He reached out for the food and started eating, he felt famished. Soon he moved the food and patted the bench “Sit down Mogens” Mogens moved and sat with him “Been planning the wedding?” Jesper nodded, still eating and feeling his strength coming back. “Klaus asked me to be his best man” Jesper nodded again and took a sip of his drink. “I figured he would, do you look good in gold?” 

Mogens kind of looked at him oddly, then smiled “I don’t think I would” Jesper smiled back and nodded “I figured that too…” Then he caught sight of the doctor and gave a wave. The doctor rose a brow and checked his vitals once she was close enough “You’ll be fine, just take more breaks during your planning. Also, eat!” Jesper flushed lightly “Yes Ma’am” he returned to the food. The doctor left and he looked at Alva “Sorry for worrying you”

Alva sat on his other side, so now he was sitting in the middle of the bench “It’s okay Jesper, just let me know when you feel tired next time.” Jesper smiled “Yea...I will for sure” they sat there for the rest of the day, deciding they could visit the final shops later.   
\---  
“You passed out?” Jesper sighed, hating the look that Klaus had right now. “Just for a little bit, and the doctor already checked, and already said I was fine.” He took Klaus’ face in his hands “I just need to rest more than I did today, I’m fine…” he kissed the other man’s forehead “I would let you know if I wasn’t Klaus” Klaus nodded, but still looked worried. Jesper sighed and took Klaus’s hand, and placed the larger hand on his chest. Then he rested his own forehead on the larger man’s.

“It’s still beating, I am still here. I will be more careful from now on, okay?” Klaus met his gaze and kissed him “Okay” Jesper smiled and closed his eyes “I love you” Klaus hugged him and he moved his head to his favorite spot “I love you too Jesper.” They cuddled the rest of the night.


	13. Chapter 13

Jesper had to admit that maybe planning a wedding and helping get things ready for Christmas at the same time had been a bad idea. Rubbing at his eyes he sighed and looked at Mogens “Gold actually does suit you” the captain seemed surprised even as he studied his own reflection. “Yeah, I wouldn’t have figured…” 

Jesper smiled and drank some water he had brought with him. Then the tailor called him to try on his dress. He was still a little nervous about the choice, normally he wasn’t interested in cross-dressing...but the dress had just completely caught his attention, and he figured Klaus wouldn’t mind. After changing he came out and stood in front of his own set of mirrors. “Wow...Jesper you...just wow” 

Jesper stared at his reflection, and blinked back tears “Y-yeah…” he ran his hands over the material. It was silk. Jesper blushed and smiled “It’s like my old sheets got made into a dress” he heard Mogens chuckle as he did a slow turn. “Do you think Klaus will like it?” He looked at Mogens, who was smiling “I think he’ll love it” Jesper smiled brightly and he adjusted it “I think...a slightly lower collar...if that’s no trouble?” he looked at the tailor and they smiled “No trouble at all Mr. Johanssen” Jesper nodded and moved to get changed back to his normal outfit.  
\---  
Jesper looked over Alva’s dress “It’s not horrible right? I know normally the bridesmaids and maid of honor get uh…’ugly’ dresses, but I just couldn’t do that to you.” Alva looked at her own reflection and moved to see the back “It’s beautiful Jesper…” Jesper grinned and tugged on one of the sleeves lightly “How does it fit? Good? Bad??” Alva chuckled “It fits fine Jesper” Jesper nodded and yawned. “You’re tired…” Jesper shrugged “A little, we can take a break after this”

Alva nodded and went to get changed, then they went to get some food.   
\---  
Jesper rested his head against the table, waking up from a nap. Moving his head he yawned and closed his eyes “Mn...few more minutes…” He had been so busy lately, that it barely felt like he got enough sleep lately.  
\---  
Jesper yawned as he fixed some of the flowers “They look really good, thank you” he had only straightened them a bit. The florist nodded and gave him a concerned look. Jesper ignored it and looked around the room, it was where the reception would be held, and it was decorated already. Sighing, he sat down in one of the chairs “Almost done…” He stretched and then sat there to rest for a little bit.  
\---  
“You will sleep while I go out” Klaus had a demanding tone to his voice, Jesper didn’t think he had ever heard such a strict lilt to his lover’s voice before. “Okay” he kissed Klaus and went to bed. Honestly, he was much too tired to fight over whether he should sleep or not. It was Christmas eve, and their wedding was in January.   
\---  
He was being touched lightly on the cheek and blinked sleepily to find Klaus crying. Why was he crying? Jesper tried to move, but he felt heavy...and weak. Oh. “Klaus…” Klaus sniffed and met his gaze “Oh Jesper! The doctor is coming...I am so sorry, I shouldn’t have...left you alone.” Jesper frowned “It’s not your fault. Come on Klaus, it’s okay…” Klaus kissed his hand “You said you’d be careful…” Jesper sighed.

“I have been. Plenty of breaks, water, and food. I actually think I’ve gained weight” he smiled “I’ve had some issues sleeping, but that’s all, really and truly.” Klaus rubbed his cheek again “I came home, and you were so pale...and you were barely breathing. I was so worried…” Jesper sighed gently and gripped at Klaus’s hand the best he could “I’m sorry.” 

Klaus shook his head and kissed Jesper lightly and then rubbed his head “Mn...that always...puts me to sleep…” Even as he said it, he was drifting away, soon sleeping under Klaus’s soft touches.  
\---  
The doctor soon arrived and Klaus let her inside. He stood to the side as she checked Jesper’s vitals “Hm...it was just a minor event, still he should rest a few days. He should be healthy enough to marry you when the time comes.” Klaus met the doctor’s gaze “He said he’s been doing everything you told him…” The doctor sighed “Honestly? He could and still have an attack. Stress, fatigue...and other factors could trigger an event like this.” 

Klaus looked at Jesper sadly “That doesn’t mean he shouldn’t be active, but perhaps you can make sure he is getting plenty of rest from now on” Klaus nodded and sat on the bed next to Jesper “I will.” The doctor smiled and then left to head back to town. Klaus sat like that all night, watching over the man he loved.


	14. Chapter 14

Jesper sighed and smoothed over his dress. He felt nervous but good. Better than right after Christmas. Klaus hadn’t let him do much of anything after that small attack. Sighing he reached over and got a necklace he had asked his dad to bring. Putting it on he smiled, with the collar adjustment the necklace stood out a little. 

Rubbing his fingers over it, he sighed sadly “Your mother would be proud to see you with it on.” Jesper looked at his dad and smiled “It’s not too weird?” His father came closer and helped him lower the veil “While not traditional...it really suits you Jesper.” Jesper teared up and hugged his dad “Thank you...I love you dad” his dad returned the embrace “I love you too son...now, let’s go see your groom, shall we?” 

Jesper drew away and dried his eyes “Yes…”   
\---  
Klaus messed with the roses on his suit “Hey big guy, you're gonna ruin that” he looked at Mogens and let his hands drop. “I’m just nervous” Mogens nodded and patted the big guys back “It’s going to be okay, Jesper is coming soon, and let me tell you, Klaus… you’re gonna love the way he looks.” Klaus sighed and looked down the aisle “I still don’t get why he wanted to do it this way.” Still, if it made Jesper happy…

The music started playing and he brought his focus to the present. First, Margu came down to throw the flowers, behind her was Alva, and behind Alva… “Oh….” Jesper and his dad were behind Alva. Jesper was wearing a dress, a veil covering his face as he kept in step with his dad. Klaus couldn’t take his eyes off of the man he loved the whole time, even as he was across from him. 

He barely heard the preacher but managed to give his vows, and he heard Jesper’s vows in return. Then Klaus was allowed to uncover Jesper’s face and kiss him. They lingered on the kiss before parting. Jesper smiled happily and hugged Klaus “Oh, I love you so much!!” Then he gave a small yelp of surprise as Klaus lifted him bridal style “I love you too Jesper” Klaus then carried Jesper out of the chapel and to the sleigh. Jesper started to giggle and laugh as he was carried. 

Once on the sleigh, they went to where the party was being held.   
\---  
Jesper patted Klaus’s arm after everyone had eaten, and were now dancing to the selection of music. Klaus took one look at him and could tell his new husband was tired “Do you think it’d be rude to leave early?” Klaus scanned the crowd and caught Alva’s eye, he made a motion and she came over. “We are leaving, Jesper needs to rest” Alva nodded “I will explain, you two go ahead and sneak out” she gave them a wink and rejoined the crowd.  
\---  
Jesper was already asleep even before they were back home. Klaus smiled and held him lightly to his side until they safely arrived at the homestead. Then Klaus carried Jesper inside and stripped him of the dress. His gaze landed on the necklace and he rubbed it gently “Mnnn.” Jesper touched his hand “Hey…” Klaus smiled and met his gaze “Hey there sleepy head” Jesper yawned and adjusted himself “Ooo, you took my dress off, naughty.” 

Klaus chuckled and lifted the necklace a little “It was my mother’s…” Jesper said even before he could ask. Klaus lowered it “Do you want it on?” Jesper shrugged, and Klaus gently took it off and set it on the nightstand. After that, he stripped himself and lay in bed with Jesper. Jesper snuggled up to him and he smiled before wrapping his arms around the other man. “We’re married...unreal…” Jesper nuzzled against him gently, sounding sleepy.

“We are indeed...rest Jesper, it’s okay” Jesper sighed “I know it is… Love you” Klaus didn’t think he would ever tire of hearing that or saying it in return “I love you too Jesper” he kissed the top of his lover’s head and sighed gently as they rested.  
\---  
Jesper was the first to wake with a yawn, he took in a deep breath and rubbed Klaus’s chest gently. He would be content to lay here like this all day if Klaus stayed with him. He moved and kissed Klaus's chest, to his stomach, and finally a hip. Then he moved up again and kissed Klaus’s lips. Then sighing he relaxed next to Klaus easily. He knew he wasn’t well enough yet to truly celebrate their Honeymoon.

For now, he was content to stay with Klaus close like this.


	15. Chapter 15

Jesper sighed and rested his head in his hand “I just don’t get it, I’m healthy enough, but he doesn’t want to.” Both Mogens and Alva were sitting with him at a cafe in town. Mogens sipped at his tea, and Alva frowned over her coffee. “I feel like I did something wrong….” He played with the ring on his finger. Picking up his own tea he drank and looked at the table sadly. 

“He probably doesn’t want to hurt you Jesper” Jesper looked at Mogens “He won’t though...even the doctor said it was okay.” He laid his head on the table “I thought getting married...well, I didn’t really expect it to feel like things are getting worse instead of better.” Closing his eyes, he moved his head a little. He just felt confused and lost and...hurt. Jesper moved again and hugged himself. 

He soon felt someone rubbing his back. “It’s going to be okay Jesper, just let him get past his fear...be patient” Jesper raised his head “It’s so hard to be...but you’re right Alva.”   
\---  
Folding his laundry he looked outside and spotted Klaus chopping wood. He just had to be patient...patient… Huffing he tossed down the laundry and headed outside himself. He walked all the way to town and found himself at the docks. He went to the edge near the boat and sat down with a sigh. Soon he took to looking at the stars. 

“Jesper?” He looked over at Mogens “Oh...hey, sorry. I went for a walk and ended up here.” Mogens came over and sat next to him “Still no luck huh?” Jesper sighed and shook his head “I’m starting to get frustrated. I even tried to talk to him about it, and he just said there was nothing wrong.” Mogens gave a grunt “You should listen to him, he loves you Jesper.” Jesper sighed deeply and flopped backward onto the planks of the dock. “I know...I think I’m just…”

He gestured vaguely “Restless...now that I feel better, I want things to go back to normal.” His gaze roamed the stars above, “I really truly love Klaus.” Mogens chuckled “I know you do Jesper” Jesper closed his eyes and gave out a long breath. Then he just lay there and listened to the waves. “Jesper?” He moved his head to show he was listening “We’re friends now right?” Jesper smiled “Sure are...you don’t even tease me anymore.” 

Mogens laughed, Jesper wasn’t sure he had ever heard the other man laugh before. “I sure don’t” Jesper heard the creak of wood as Mogens moved, he caught the scent of booze and aftershave. “That’s cus I love you” then even before Jesper could reply, Mogens was kissing him. Jesper opened his eyes and pushed on the man until Mogens sat up “What the fuck?!” Jesper moved back and covered his mouth “I’m married you ass!” Mogens nodded and looked out at the sea. 

“Yup, and I should have said something...and I shouldn’t have done that.” Jesper panted, mouth still covered as he listened with an uneasy stomach. Mogens sighed “I knew I would never win against Klaus. So I said nothing...and did nothing…” The captain rubbed the back of his neck “I’m sorry Jesper...I don’t know what came over me” Jesper stood and lowered his hand. “Just...don’t ever do it again” Mogens nodded, and Jesper sighed gently “I’m going back home, will you be okay??” Mogens nodded again, and Jesper hesitated.

“I really will be Jesper, you go on home to Klaus” Jesper hugged himself and headed home, frowning the whole time.  
\---  
By the time he got home, he was shivering and ready for a warm fire and drink. Standing near the fire he rubbed his hands together. It was quiet, besides the crackling of the fire. Klaus was probably asleep...it was well past sunset. Jesper rubbed his arms, trying to warm up faster. He could still feel Mogens kiss lingering on his lips. He felt bad for the captain...but that still didn’t mean he appreciated the other man’s actions.

Sniffing he closed his eyes and then felt a warmth drape around him. Gasping he jumped and looked behind himself. “Klaus!” He moved and hugged the large man as tight as he could, just then noticing his own tears. He gripped as tight as he could and started sobbing. Klaus soon hugged him back and started rubbing his back lightly.   
\---  
Klaus had seen Jesper leaving, but hadn’t stopped the other man. He knew Jesper was feeling frustrated with him and figured that a walk would help the thin man out. What he had not expected was Jesper to return hours later crying. So Klaus had gotten a blanket and put it over the chilled frame of his husband. Then Jesper had turned and hugged him, and had started sobbing. 

Now he held Jesper and had moved them to the couch. Jesper was clinging to him, still sniffing occasionally and still crying. Klaus moved to rub Jesper’s head “Don’t….” Klaus froze, his hand hovering “We need to talk” Klaus lowered his hand with a frown.  
\---  
Jesper had withdrawn from Klaus and was gripping the blanket around him. His face was mostly hidden, but he could still see Klaus. He was waiting on the larger man to say something...anything. “Just kissed you” Jesper blinked slowly, feeling like his mind was more than ready for rest. “Yes...after confessing” he rested his head on his knees. “I will talk to him” Jesper sighed tiredly “You don’t have to. I made it clear that he shouldn’t do it again… I just wanted you to know what happened.”

He moved and lay down, not touching Klaus as he did. “I’m tired, I’ll sleep here” he settled into the couch cushions with a yawn. “I can carry you Jesper” Jesper closed his eyes “No, I just...want to sleep by myself tonight” he felt Klaus get off the couch “All right...good night Jesper, I love you.” Jesper just lay there, still upset, and very tired. He didn’t even hear it when Klaus left the room since he was already asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Jesper just grew more and more quiet during the next few days, and he started staring out to nowhere as Klaus went about his normal routine. Klaus was very concerned, but what did he say? Jesper was also still sleeping on the couch, and Klaus was missing his presence by his side. Sighing he found the man staring at the clock in the workshop. “I’m heading to town do you need anything?” Jesper moved, just a little “No” even his voice sounded different now.

Klaus gave the man one last look of concern before heading to town.  
\---  
“You’re an idiot” Klaus blinked as Alva said this bluntly, with arms crossed. Mogens was there too, avoiding his gaze as he drank from a bottle. “I am?” He looked between the two, the people both he and Jesper considered friends. Alva rolled her eyes and looked to Mogens “You’re a guy, you can explain it right?” Mogens didn’t look like he wanted to, but the captain shifted in his seat and finally looked to Klaus.

“He doesn’t care where your Honeymoon fun times happen, as long as they happen. Heck, I doubt he would even care if you called it a Honeymoon. He just wants sex with you big guy, and you have been what? Chopping wood and making him feel like he did something wrong.” Klaus furrowed his brow “He’s been complaining to us a lot about it…” Alva added and Klaus now realized just how stupid he had been. They were right, he was an idiot. He had thought that he should make a big deal of their first time as a married couple.

He had with Lydia… Jesper wasn’t Lydia though, and he needed to stop treating the other man the same. “Oh…” he got up “I will...go talk to him about it” he then left the two there and headed back home.  
\---  
He found Jesper folding laundry and watched silently for a few moments until the other man noticed him and startled. “For fuck's sake Klaus. Seriously...I am going to buy you a bell” it was the most that Jesper had said to him since the whole Mogens kissing him fiasco, and Klaus couldn’t help but smile even if there was an edge to the words. Klaus moved and swept the clothes to the side “Hey! I worked hard on cleaning tho--” he pressed a kiss to Jesper’s lips and held his husband as tight as he dared.

Jesper didn’t really fight the kiss, but he didn’t feel very receptive of it either. Klaus broke it and studied Jesper’s face, and saw confusion there. Also a hint of a faraway look that had been so common lately. “Jesper?” he rubbed the other man’s cheek and Jesper blinked back to the present. “Huh?? Oh….” Jesper looked away “Sorry, I...can’t stop thinking of…” He touched his own lips then seemed to realize something “You just kissed me.” Klaus moved a little and kissed at Jesper’s neck, noticing a thin chain there. He was wearing his mother’s necklace.

Had he been wearing it since the wedding? Klaus hadn’t even noticed… “I’ve been an idiot” he kissed at Jesper’s neck again and felt the thin fingers of the other grip at his shirt. “I thought...we had to go somewhere special. Do something special…” He rubbed a hand down Jesper’s back and felt the other man press against him in response. “You are just happy to be with me though...right?” He moved to meet Jesper’s gaze, and the blonde male nodded.

Klaus lifted Jesper and soon laid him on the bed easily. “I’m sorry I made you wait” Klaus rubbed down Jesper’s sides, and was soon helping the man get rid of his clothes. He left the necklace and undressed. Jesper once again couldn’t look away from Klaus’s cock. Klaus moved and kissed at Jesper’s neck more, nibbling lightly and gaining a gasp and small whines.

God Klaus had missed hearing all the sounds Jesper made, and he had put this off… He wouldn’t make that same mistake again. Klaus kissed every part of Jesper that he could reach, gaining a sharp gasp when he kissed Jesper’s scar. Pulling away he saw Jesper was flushed and already panting. Klaus smiled and rubbed Jesper’s stomach, then thighs and then gave attention to Jesper’s cock. “Oh, Klaus...more!”

Klaus rubbed at Jesper’s puckered hole at the same time as still lightly rubbing his lover's cock. After prepping Jesper, he slid inside Jesper who moaned and gripped at the sheets. Klaus kissed him as he adjusted and nuzzled his neck lightly. Jesper moved and held on to him “Klaus…” Klaus started to thrust, moving one hand to hold one of the thin legs and one to pump Jesper’s hard and hot member. 

Jesper moaned and soon yelled out with each thrust, the heat building between them until Klaus couldn’t hold back anymore and spilled over into Jesper. Jesper curled his toes and gave a high pitched yell before also releasing. Klaus pumped and thrust through their orgasms, then when he saw Jesper was on the verge of passing out, he pulled out and rubbed his lover’s cheek. “I won’t ever wait that long again.” 

Jesper smiled and kissed him “I love you Klaus” Klaus smiled and snuggled his thin lover, gaining a surprised laugh from Jesper “I love you too Jesper.” Jesper sighed and rest against him, and Klaus held him lightly until they both fell asleep.  
\---  
Things got better after that, Jesper was definitely in a better mood than he had been in. The only issue was that the tall man acted stiff around Mogens. Like the kiss had formed some sort of gap between the two that neither really knew how to deal with.   
\---  
Jesper looked at the gift with a frown “What...is this for?” Klaus smiled and sat beside him “You’ve been here four years” Jesper looked at his husband, and gave a light “Huh” before opening the gift. It was a clock, oddly familiar… “This is...the clock I found for you” Klaus nodded “I added something” Jesper looked it over carefully, he saw it every day, so he should be able to notice any changes.

Rubbing his hand over the wood he shook his head “I can’t tell what it is” Klaus smiled and turned the clock over. On the back there were new carvings, Jesper looked them over in awe. His eyes lingered on some initials, and he ran a finger over them carefully. There was a set for Lydia and Klaus...and now a set for him and Klaus. “It’s beautiful Klaus.” He smiled happily and helped hang the clock back up.  
\---  
“We have to do something about Mogens” Jesper looked up at Alva, mid-sip and sitting across from her. “What do you mean?” Again he felt that tight uneasiness that he always got when he even thought of the ferryman anymore. “He’s been drinking more than normal and is all mopey” Jesper sighed and set down his cup. “What do you propose we do?” Alva tapped her chin in thought, then shook her head “Maybe we should just try to talk to him.”

Jesper pressed his lips together in a thin line. He didn’t want to do that...but if he was so bad that it was getting Alva worried… “Fine” he got up and paid for their drinks and went towards the docks.


	17. Chapter 17

Jesper mostly looked at the ground as they walked to the docks. Mogens was still his friend...but he also felt more awkward around the stout man lately. Sighing, he knew he had to figure out something...at least some equal ground to put his friend at ease. Looking up, he looked to the boathouse and caught movement in the window. A jolt of energy had him running and he barely heard Alva call after him. 

Gritting his teeth he ran as fast as he could, feeling his heart race, and feeling a warning go off somewhere in the back of his mind. Looking back he saw Alva running after him “Get the doctor!” He yelled back, then he was at the boathouse door and he got it open. Only pausing a moment he took a breath, then tackled the already startled captain. They landed on the bed, with Mogens under him and Jesper huffing for breath. 

“Mogens!” Mogens just looked up at him with bloodshot eyes. Jesper rested his head on the other man’s chest, still trying to catch his breath. “Fuck…” He grit his teeth and tightened his hands “You’re one of my best friends. What happened that night… I can’t get it out of my damn mind!” Closing his eyes he moved his hands and gripped at his head “I liked it…” 

Jesper was starting to calm “Which is so...confusing. I’m married to a man I love so much…” He sighed and kind of fell limp on top of Mogens, aware that he could feel the other man’s heartbeat. “Ugh...running is a bad idea, never again….” He moved his hands again, starting to feel too tired to get back up, so he just lay there. “Why do I like you both? Isn’t that wrong?” He could hear shouting coming closer, and he opened his eyes. 

“I don’t want to lose either of you…” his gaze went to the rope that Mogens had tied to the beam. Sighing he looked away from the rope and saw the doctor enter. She gave the rope a glance, then came and checked on Jesper first. Jesper just met her gaze tiredly and she sighed “You’re fine, just rest for now” Jesper closed his eyes as she moved to check on Mogens. “God...Mogens…” That was Alva...and he was fading away into sleep.  
\---  
Alva looked to the two men on the bed, Jesper had passed out, likely tired from his run. The tall man had taken hold of Mogens at one point, clinging so tight that the doctor couldn’t move him. Mogens was just laying there, seeming detached from the whole situation. Except that Alva could see tears running down the ferryman’s face. 

The doctor moved from the two and went up to Alva “Jesper needs to rest and Mogens shouldn’t be alone…” Alva nodded and the doctor sighed as she looked at the rope again. “I will get someone to take that down” then she left and Alva sighed. Moving, she went to the edge of the bed. Mogens barely moved his eyes, but she could tell he was aware of her presence. “Why?” Mogens moved his gaze away and stayed silent. Alva sighed and sat on the edge of the bed.  
\---  
Klaus entered the boathouse and took in the room with a frown. Jesper was sleeping on top of Mogens, holding the other man in a tight grip. Alva was sitting beside them with her gaze to the ground, and Mogens was just laying there and crying silently. Klaus then looked to the rope hanging from the beam, and easily took it down “Doctor sent a bird…” he tossed the rope to the corner and came to the bed. 

Looking both Mogens and Jesper over he sighed. “Kissing him wasn’t enough?” Mogens gripped at the bed, and Alva looked between all the men. “Come on Klaus...he’s upset enough” Klaus looked at Alva briefly, not even noticing that Jesper had moved. “Why? You can’t have him, so you just...try to kill yourself?” The expression on Mogens face was hard to read. 

Then someone slapped him, the sting making him flinch and blink. His gaze snapped to Jesper who looked furious, and had tears in his eyes “He doesn’t need to hear this shit!” Klaus watched as Jesper got up, and turned to Mogens “Come on…” Jesper pulled lightly at the other man’s sleeve. “Get up...slow and easy” Klaus rubbed his cheek as Jesper got Mogens to sit up. “See? There you go, now up on your feet” Mogens stood and Jesper smiled “Good, come on, you can come home with us...right Klaus?”

Klaus stepped back when he met Jesper’s steely gaze “Yes...of course.” Jesper got Mogens to get to the sleigh, talking to the captain gently the whole time.  
\---  
Jesper drank some tea and looked at Klaus, then at Mogens. Mogens was staring at the fire, and Klaus was staring at him. Sighing Jesper looked at his tea, he wasn’t sure where to start. He was drained and needed more rest, but he knew this needed to be dealt with first. Drinking more tea he adjusted his seating and placed the cup to the side. “All right, so…” he looked a little more nervously at Klaus, then he rubbed the back of his neck.

Rubbing a hand down his face he sighed again. He really was too tired for this. Rubbing his hand down his chest, he felt his mother’s necklace. Maybe he could start from there? Pulling the necklace from under his shirt, he played with it idly. “After my mother died...I tried to kill myself. My dad found me in time…” He stared at the ground as he talked “What I needed at the time were people to help me to get through it” he looked at Klaus “Not people who would lay blame or make me feel worse about the whole thing.” 

Jesper stood “So you” he pointed at Mogens “Are staying here with friends until you are good and ready to talk. You” he turned and pointed to Klaus “Are only going to show support, and not bring that event up again. Understand?” Klaus slowly nodded, looking a bit shocked, and Mogens kept staring at the fire. “Mogens!” the captain only moved his eyes “Yea...got it….” Jesper sighed “Good, I’m heading to bed.” He then headed upstairs to get ready to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Things changed, their routines had to shift to include the new houseguest. Mogens mostly sat around, while Jesper did his best just to try and involve the man in activities. It was getting closer to Christmas though, and Jesper was feeling torn between helping with that and helping the man.   
\---  
“Just...sit right here, please!” he gestured to the table next to his, where he usually spent time painting the toys. “I can’t keep, dashing back and forth Mogens, you like to sit around, you can sit around here just as well as anywhere” he sat and arranged the paints the way he liked them. Mogens was a lot slower, but he did sit finally. Jesper focused his work, only somewhat aware of what Mogens was doing. 

Mogens started moving and shuffling papers that were nearby. Then the man grabbed a pencil and just started drawing. Jesper glanced over to the captain to find that Mogens actually looked a little happier. Okay then, he liked to draw. Noted. Jesper turned his attention back to his own task and the two men worked in silence.   
\---  
Klaus looked over the new drawings “Hm” Jesper gave Mogens a thumbs up and the captain even smiled. Improvement! Klaus laid out the drawings “All right, I could use these” Jesper gave Klaus a kiss and went off to get back to painting, not seeing how Mogens was watching him.  
\---  
Mogens continued to draw whenever he felt like it, while Jesper mostly painted and also helped Klaus with what he needed. Christmas came and went, but Jesper made sure that Mogens still had plenty of supplies to draw with.   
\---  
“I don’t think he should stay any longer” Jesper looked at Klaus in surprise “Huh? Why not??” He knew Mogens still needed time...the man hadn’t really spoken much since arriving. “He still loves you” Jesper thought that over and sighed “Klaus, he may always love me, those kinds of feelings...they don’t exactly go away. If you’re sending him away because you’re jealous…” Klaus moved “No…” Jesper watched him “Klaus, what are you afraid of?”

Klaus blushed and looked away guiltily “I’m afraid...that you will leave me for him” Jesper felt his eyes widen and jaw drop. “What? That’s…” he took one of Klaus’s hand in his own. “Klaus, I married you, and I love you very deeply. You don’t have to...I mean I…” Looking down he sighed deeply “I love you both. I don’t know why...but that doesn’t mean I would leave you for him, or vice versa if this situation had turned out different. I don’t want to lose either of you, but I like you both and it’s so damn confusing that I just--” Klaus hugged him and rubbed at his back.

Jesper just shut up and took steady breaths. “I just want this to make better sense” he grumbled and relaxed against his husband. Klaus kissed his head and ruffled his hair “Sounds like you’ve been having a tough time” Jesper huffed “Understatement.” Klaus chuckled gently and moved to kiss him “You wouldn’t...cheat on me with him?” Jesper gasped “Of course not!” Klaus smiled and kissed him again “All right then...he can stay...as long as things will work out okay.”

Jesper nodded and smiled and kissed Klaus deeply  
\---  
Mogens started helping out around the house more, which Jesper greatly appreciated. Sometimes he got too tired to do all the chores that needed to be done, and he always felt guilty when they weren’t   
\---  
Klaus and Jesper were sharing lunch when Mogens sat down nearby. Jesper could tell that Mogens was ready to talk, so he stayed silent, and Klaus was always the quiet type. Mogens looked at them both, then lowered his gaze. “I felt like I was an utter piece of garbage for liking a married man who wouldn’t...love me back.” Mogens frowned “I know normally I’m not the best to deal with, and that’s because I…” Mogens glanced up at them, then sighed heavily.

“When I was...younger...I was engaged and ready to have a family and all of that...stuff.” He gave a dry chuckle “She left me there...on my wedding day. So since that, I just push people away, and close off my emotions.” He furrowed his brow “This place was perfect for someone like me...so I stuck around and drove the ferry… Then Jesper came.”

“He made everyone a better version of themselves, and I guess it...made me want to try too. I never meant to...fall in love.” Silence fell and Jesper found himself gawking at Mogens. He...didn’t do anything special back then. All he had done was get the kids to start writing letters for toys...and it had somehow changed the whole town. Coming back to himself he cleared his throat “Well...that woman is missing out then.” 

Mogens looked up at him and Jesper shrugged “Just an opinion, as a friend” he smiled and turned to look at Klaus. Klaus gave him a warm smile which he returned and relaxed in his seat.   
\---  
Time kind of fell into a flow after that, a storm had blown down the boathouse, so Mogens just ended up moving in with Jesper and Klaus. It was like they all had an understanding now, and lived together without many ripples.   
\---  
Jesper paused as he worked on a bigger toy in front of him. He couldn’t focus very well, he was restless and wanted to do something else. So he set the brush down and stood, rubbing a hand through his hair. “Going for a walk” Mogens nodded beside him as Jesper left the workshop. Once outside he walked around the nearby woods without any real goal in mind. He soon found himself near the chopping stump. Moving to it he sat and watched the birds flitter around.

“I thought this was so weird the first time I saw this...that was what? Eight years ago now?” He chuckled “Man, so much has changed since then” he grinned happily “That’s because of you” Jesper jumped with a half yelp, instant pain cutting it off. He listed forward but felt someone catch him. “Jesper!” He struggled to take in a new breath and barely caught Klaus in his vision before he blacked out


	19. Chapter 19

Klaus hadn’t meant to scare Jesper, just to talk to him like normal. Now he lay Jesper flat and checked for a pulse, and managed to find one...weak, but it was there. Sighing in relief he knew not to move him...but he didn’t want to just leave Jesper here in the cold either. Looking back towards the workshop, he knew Mogens was there. It shouldn’t take too long to get there and back…

Rubbing Jesper’s cheek he stood and went to the workshop as fast as he could  
\---  
Klaus returned and covered Jesper with a blanket, then watched as Mogens took one of the reindeer to town, riding it as if it were a horse. Klaus rose a brow at that but then turned his attention back to Jesper. His husband… Looking pale and barely breathing, pulse barely beating. Klaus rubbed Jesper’s cheek and stayed there out in the cold until the doctor arrived  
\---  
The doctor came faster than Klaus had thought...until he remembered that Mogens had used a reindeer. She checked Jesper’s vitals “This was a bad one...but he should recover. Let’s get him inside” Klaus nodded and tried to lift Jesper, but winced as his back twinged with pain. Mogens helped instead, taking Jesper to bed. Klaus sat at the side of the bed, frowning. He was no longer a spring chicken. 

His body was older...weaker… He wasn’t as able to take care of Jesper as he had used to be. Mogens came in and looked to Jesper before looking to Klaus. He came over and leaned close to Klaus “Doing okay big guy?” Klaus nodded and Mogens gave him a light smile before pulling away. 

The doctor made sure Jesper was comfortable “Well, I will stay a few hours...I will warn you one more big attack like this...he won’t survive it.” Klaus nodded and sighed, watching Jesper sadly  
\---  
Jesper woke and looked around until he spotted Klaus “I keep forgetting...to get you that bell” Klaus moved closer and took his hand. “I’m so sorry Jesper...I didn’t mean to scare you like that” Jesper smiled softly “I know big guy.” He sighed “Klaus?” His husband met his gaze “I...can’t feel that” Klaus frowned then looked at their hands. Jesper couldn’t feel it, he knew it was happening since he could see it. Klaus moved his hand to rub Jesper’s hand, and he still couldn’t feel it. Tearing up he sniffed. 

Klaus moved and rubbed his cheek, at least he could feel that. Moving into the touch made him grimace “I feel a lot worse than normal…” Klaus kissed his forehead and kept rubbing his cheek. Jesper just sighed and lay as still as he could, and closed his eyes. He could feel Klaus rubbing his tears away and managed a smile.   
\---  
Jesper woke up again feeling better, but still tired enough to stay in bed. Yawning he felt Klaus at his side and smiled before looking over. The larger man was asleep. Jesper looked out the window and saw it was dark. He didn’t even remember falling back asleep. An added sound in the room had his gaze moving until he saw Mogens nearby, sleeping in a chair. Jesper smiled, happy to know he was surrounded by those he loved.  
\---  
Jesper woke again to...someone yelling from somewhere. Frowning he saw it was daytime, then soon the door opened and Mogens came inside with Klaus “I think we need to tell him!” the captain looked upset even as he caught Jesper’s gaze. Klaus sighed “The doctor said...oh Jesper” Jesper frowned and sat himself up with a grunt. “What’s going on?” The two exchanged looks and Klaus came over and sat by Jesper. 

“Honey…” Jesper was on alert and looked between the two men. “Jesper…” He focused on Klaus “We just got word...your father passed away.” Jesper gripped at the bed with his good hand “What?” He looked between the two “How, and when?” Mogens sat on the bed near his feet. “The letter said it was two days ago...in his sleep” Jesper looked to the bed “I see...the funeral likely already happened then.” 

Jesper wasn’t sure what else to do or say. His dad was gone...and even if the funeral had not been held, he wouldn’t be able to travel to it. Sighing he rubbed at his eyes “How long have I been out for?” Mogens shifted “You’ve been in and out for at least a few days.” Jesper nodded and smiled softly “Thanks for letting me know…” He looked at Klaus and pulled him closer for a hug. He rested his head against his husband’s chest and started to cry silently.  
\---  
Jesper read the letter again “Are you sure this is correct?” He looked at the postman, the one who had replaced him. The postman shrugged “I don’t read your mail sir, it’s against the rules” Jesper huffed and waved the man away then set the letter to the side. Walking to the workshop he found Klaus and kissed him on the cheek “Hey love.” Klaus smiled and adjusted his classes “Hello” Jesper sat and flexed his fingers “My dad left me everything.” 

Klaus looked at him in surprise “Everything?” Jesper nodded “Money, the old house, the servants…” Jesper looked at Klaus “I don’t want any of it, what do you suggest?” Klaus thought about it “Give it to those who need it more” Jesper beamed and kissed Klaus “A wonderful idea.” Jesper stayed there for the rest of the day, just watching Klaus work.   
\---  
Jesper watched the clock idly, he was supposed to be painting the toys, but he just couldn’t focus. He was still thinking of his dad, and how much he still missed his elder. Sighing he gave up on getting anything done and went back to the house.  
\---  
Eventually, life went back to normal, Jesper still missed his dad often, but he could handle it better. He started to stick close to the house, getting too tired to take trips to town anymore. He barely had the energy to keep up with helping with the toys, and soon just stuck to mostly watching Klaus work. 

As long as he was with Klaus he was happy, it didn’t matter how weak or tired he felt.


	20. Chapter 20

It was his twelfth year on the island, and life had been pleasant, especially since he had already lived longer than he had first thought he would. Jesper tapped the side of the clock, frowning softly. It had stopped ticking. Maybe it just needed a wind? He would let Klaus know later. Speaking of Klaus...he wanted to surprise his husband with a warm drink  
\---  
Jesper walked to the chopping stump, carrying a drink for Klaus and himself. It was a little chilly, but still not the coldest it had ever been. Especially for the winter season. It was actually a nice day and Jesper noticed a breeze playing with some leaves nearby. The birdhouses above clanked together softly and gained his attention for a moment or two before he arrived at his destination. Looking down he saw Klaus just...gone. “Klaus?” he suddenly felt a bit colder and gripped at the cups in his hold in a panicked motion. “Klaus!!” 

There was no answer, even as he heard his own shout fade away. Jesper felt a streak of discomfort but ignored it as he started to search for the large male. “Klaus!!” he kept calling out for the other male, getting deeper into the woods around their home. He doubted Klaus had gone all the way to the village since the ax was still near the chopping stump. Jesper searched every inch of the land that he knew until it started to get dark.

Heading back home, he felt tired, weak and his throat was sore from calling out for the larger male so much. He hadn’t found a body...it was like...the other man had just vanished. Pain ripped through his chest and he stumbled, the cups still in his hold tumbling from his grip.   
How could he just be gone? The wind played around him as he walked through the woods. He made it back to the chopping stump before he was on the ground. His chest felt like it was being crushed. An attack and no one was around this time. 

“Klaus….” Tears pricked at his eyes, and he tried to catch his breath. He didn’t want to be alone. He felt wind kind of rush around him, making leaves dance around him. He could only watch, unable to move and soon barely able to breathe. All he could do was lay there, feeling his heart struggling to keep him alive, feeling the pain coursing through his body and watching the leaves dance in the wind. Jesper barely noted the dipping temperature as the leaves settled. 

His vision was fading and his mind was slipping away. The wind shifted blowing in the opposite direction that it had been. He swore he heard a whisper before the wind strengthened and he had to close his eyes to keep snow out. Was he going to die out here, and then be buried in the snow? Would anyone ever find him if he was?? It was a rather depressing thought...to be out here frozen and...no one finding him. He felt tears leak out of his eyes, and he let out a soft sob of pain and grief before the wind finally stopped. 

Jesper moved his head just a little, imagining somewhere in his fading consciousness that someone was calling out for him. Then warm hands touched him “Jesper!” He knew that voice and it stirred his thoughts enough to try and open his eyes. He managed it and blinked weakly as his breath barely came out past his lips. Mogens...

Mogens was checking his pulse and then rolled him to his back gently. “Jesper….” he tried to focus, but the darkness was so welcoming right now...he just wanted to rest. “Where’s Klaus?” Jesper felt another wave of pain at the question and managed a sob, he felt Mogens wipe away his tears, and he slowly managed to shake his head “D-don’t k-know….” he could barely hear himself. “He’s...just...gone….” Mogens moved and covered Jesper with his coat. That at least gave him some warmth.

Mogens took his hand and he blinked slowly. He wasn’t alone now, that gave him comfort “Th….thank you….” he wasn’t sure if he directed it to Mogens or the universe. It was the last thing he managed to say before darkness came crashing down on him.  
\---  
Mogens held Jesper’s hand and numbly watched his friend as if he were actually far away from here. He had been coming back from town and had spotted Jesper before he got to the house. It worried him that Jesper said that Klaus was just gone. Was that the reason his friend was now dying? He supposed that made sense. Jesper cared for Klaus deeply...and if the other man just vanished...well, Jesper already had a weak heart.

Mogens came back to the present more as Jesper’s pulse slowed under his fingers. He had just put his free hand on the other man’s neck when he saw the man’s gaze go unfocused and somewhat glazed over, slowly losing the light of life. He didn’t much like watching that, but he also wanted to be here for Jesper in the last moments. 

Because these were the last moments. The captain could tell there would be no bringing Jesper back this time. Jespers gave a soft sigh before he stopped breathing. The pulse under Mogens’ touch stopped moments later. Mogens gave a sigh of his own and withdrew the hand and closed Jesper’s eyes. “Rest well….” he rubbed Jesper’s cheek, his way of saying goodbye before he got up and went to dig a grave for the man.  
\---  
Soon it was concluded that Klaus had indeed just simply vanished. No one could find him, and rumors were soon spread that maybe he had fallen off one of the many cliffs around the island. They couldn’t know for sure, but Mogens had his doubts. Everyone gave up the search a few weeks after Jesper had died. If they hadn’t found the large male by then...it was highly doubtful they ever would. So in one day, the island lost the toymaker and the blonde male they all so loved.  
\---  
It wasn’t until Christmas that anyone saw Klaus again. Even then...it was just Mogens. No one would ever likely believe him if he told them...he hardly believed it himself. 

At first, he had thought that someone was breaking into the house. The one that he, Jesper and Klaus had used to share...and was now just his. Jesper’s will had said it was his...so he stayed here when he was on the island. It had felt awkward at first...but he was now comfortable enough here. So it came naturally to grab his gun when he heard a noise from in the living room. Walking cautiously, he wondered who would be dumb enough to come way out here to steal something. Also, the town was still a better place than it had used to be...so who still had enough ill will to still do a crime? 

Entering the living room, he raised his gun, aimed...then froze. “Klaus?” it couldn’t be him...and yet… The large man turned, smiling as they met each other’s gazes. “Mogens!” Mogens slowly lowered the gun as the larger man looked around. Soon Klaus looked confused “Where is the tree, and decorations?” he looked back at Mogens, and the kind smile soon turned to a frown. “Where is Jesper?” Mogens felt the edges of grief claw at him. Klaus didn’t know. “He’s gone”

“Gone? Where to? I have something for him” Mogens looked at the large man’s hands and saw a gift there. Sighing heavily he set the gun to the side. Then he went and got his boots on, it may not be the best approach to just show the large man the grave but...Mogens wasn’t sure how to explain it otherwise. “Come on…” he grabbed his coat and went outside, the large man following him.  
\---  
“No….” Klaus sounded heartbroken. Mogens just stared at the marker. It was just a cross with Jesper’s name on it, but it did the trick of showing the spot where the man now lay. “When?” Klaus asked as he moved, standing to the side of the grave “The day you...vanished” Mogens avoided looking at the large man. Honestly, he was starting to think this was some weird dream. “I figure he couldn’t take the shock of it….” 

Klaus bent down, placing the gift on the grave, and rubbing a hand on the marker. Suddenly a Christmas wreath appeared at the base of the cross, and Mogens decided this was definitely a dream. Klaus stood slowly, staring at the grave mournfully. Mogens looked away, kind of feeling uncomfortable. He heard Klaus sigh then felt the man touch his shoulder “Thank you for letting me know…” Mogens finally looked to Klaus and nodded. 

“Come, let’s talk a little before I have to leave again” Mogens felt himself being gently led back to the house. Wind blew and rustled the bow on the wreath and present on the grave of a tall lanky man who had changed a town for the better...with the help of a large and friendly toymaker. 

Perhaps at another time, in a different place, the two would be together again. For now, time ticked on.


	21. Afterword

Whew, it's finished. This time in a little better manner. Thank you to everyone who read this, showed their support and left wonderful comments!!

<3 You all!! 

PS Keep an eye out for something to follow this ;)


End file.
